The Line of Duty
by Muddhiro2521
Summary: Haldir is the Commander of the Wardens, Lothrin OFC is the Commander of Lady Galadriel’s personal guard. They hold much contempt for each other until Haldir has to save the annoying elleth. Same story as written by Muddhiro.
1. Caras Galadhon

Title: The Line of Duty

**Summary: Haldir is the Commander of the Galadhrim; Lothrin is the Commander of Lady Galadriel's personal guard. When Lothrin gets involved in Galadhrim business she falls prey to a terrible attack and Haldir must save the annoying elleth…**

**Disclaimer: We do not own or claim to own any of the characters, places, or languages of the Tolkien universe. We make no profit from this story and hope you enjoy reading it! Lothrin is the Sindarin name that translates "Lady Crowned in Flowers", and she is an OFC.**

**Authors' notes: This story is co- authored between Muddie21 and Onhiro, this is our first joint fiction. Muddie21 will be writing Lothrin's POV, and Onhiro will be writing Haldir's POV.**

CHAPTER ONE

Caras Galadhon

Lothrin stood at the base of the tallest mellyrn in the city with a stack of papers in her hands. Being the Commander of the Lady's Royal Guard really left you with a great amount of paper work, names of guests, dates of arrivals, lodging, political agendas, really sometimes Lothrin felt more like a scribe than a guardian.

"Commander," she turned around to address one of her guards who held another stack of papers in his hands.

"Belegorn, more papers?" she asked and was answered by a curt nod. She really couldn't hide her smile. "I shall visit with the lady shortly to discuss the security of the gates, please return to your post." She ordered and took the papers from his hands.

Her eyes quickly scanned the document noting that it was a dispatch to Lord Celeborn from the Commander of the Wardens.

"Signed by Haldir…." She murmured as she walked up the spiral stairs to the main reception talan. Her brow was furrowed deeply as she read the reports of the orc attacks on the northern borders. Ever since the Balrog had inhibited Moria, orcs had assaulted the borders of Lothlorien, each time to be defeated by the guards. Yet still with the protection of Nenya and the Wardens there was still cause to have a Royal Guard to watch the gates, just in case the orcs ever breeched Haldir's command.

Lothrin bowed deeply to the Lady of Light and smiled. The Lady nodded to Lothrin, a silent request to follow her into her study.

Once inside, the Lady seated herself and motioned Lothrin to sit opposite her.

"My Lady, I bring word for Lord Celeborn from the borders." Lothrin handed her the stack of papers signed by Haldir and then awaited the Lady to turn her attention from the papers.

When she received a nod to continue Lothrin smiled again, "The Royal Guard has finished its second chain of training, thank you for granting us time on the fields."

"Lothlorien needs all its guards well trained, and I understand how hard it is when Haldir is in the city to train your guard." She replied.

Lothrin bowed her head in respect. Yes, she did know. She recalled a time when Haldir was training the new recruits for their first border duty and she had brought her command down to the archery range, it ended up in a heated shouting match between the two Commanders, until Celeborn was called to break it up, and it was then that both Commanders were severely punished for allowing themselves to fight against each other rather than work together for a common cause—the protection of their beloved Lorien.

Lothrin was torn away from her reminiscence by Galadriel's laugh, of course Galadriel recalled the scuffle very well, she had been the one to call Celeborn.

"My lady, the gates are being watched, I have placed a regiment in the talans surrounding the gates as well as several guards surrounding the central talan. In the event that a breech does occur we have trained on how to evacuate the citizens of Lothlorien safely, while defending our land."

"Lothrin, it is in my heart to remind you that you also must provide back up to Haldir's command. Haldir will do everything in his power to defend the border, but in the event that the city is breeched, for we are in dark times, we must provide in extra caution, understand that you will have to send out a regiment to aid Haldir's army, as well as evacuate the citizens of my land." Galadriel smiled knowingly. She knew Haldir refused Lothrin's aid anytime it was offered, there was no question about it, Lothrin had sent out to Haldir several times when the refreshments had failed him, yet he refused every time.

_Arrogance_, her mind chided at that memory.

'_You may feel him arrogant, little one, but Haldir has watched over our borders for many millennia, and I trust in his judgment, as should you_.' The Lady firmly responded in her mind.

Lothrin blushed and nodded quickly.

"But now my dear, we must discuss the coming of Elrond, Arwen and my two grandsons to Lothlorien. They are due to arrive here in a few hours time, and I want you to escort them to me. It has been many long years that I have not seen my son in law and grand children, maybe they will bring good tidings to Lorien in its time of peril, yes?"

Lothrin smiled, she dearly loved Arwen ever since Arwen was but a child clinging to Lady Celebrian's shoulders.

"I shall send a dispatch immediately to the borders and see to it done." Lothrin bowed her head again.

"You may go, may your day be pleasant till next I see you." The Lady smiled and stood gracefully from her seat.

Lothrin rose and bowed again, turning to the lady, "Most gracious day to you, my Lady."

Shortly afterwards, Lothrin moved quickly on the forest floor to the gates, she needed to get the dispatch out quick so she could get a concession together to meet the Lord a few miles outside of the gate, because of course, Haldir would not allow that Lothrin or any of her command set foot near the border.

_The nerve of that Elf, thinking my guard incompetent_! She sighed as she grabbed the rope that slid down the side of the mellyrn and climbed up. When she reached the talan she pulled the rope up and walked to the desk in the corner and pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write a quick letter to the Commander.

'Commander Haldir,

Greetings from the City. The Lady has foreseen Elrond and his children's coming to Lothlorien, she has predicted that they will be arriving in a few hours time. I request that we send a group of guard to meet them and escort them safely to the Lady, my guard is ready to move out and greet the Lord. We will be ready in an hour's time.

Commander Lothrin

-Royal Guard'

She sealed it with her stamp and handed it to one of the guards standing ready to dispatch the letter and he lithely leaped from the tree and sprinted to his destination, she watched as he disappeared under the foliage and turned to collect her guard and make the necessary arrangements for lodging.

_Maybe the Valar will surprise me and Haldir will accept_,she thought bitterly as she set about her task.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Muddie here, hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Onhiro here, and I just want to say that this is the same story as written by Muddhiro. Do to unforeseen complications, we had to switch out our screenname and repost the entire story. So, welcome our old readers, and welcome to our new ones!**


	2. Bad Haldir!

**AN- Wazzup, those who read this story? This is Onhiro, and I shall be writing the Haldir point of view. This is the first time I'm writing a co-op story, so please bear with Muddie21 and I if we make mistakes. Remember, this is a non-profit venture, and neither I nor Muddie21 own anything that is officially part of the Lord of the Rings universe.**

**I'm actually pretty happy to finally have this story off the ground. I wrote an email to Muddie21 after she asked if anyone was interested in writing a co-op fic. This was sometime in 2005. Well, after much planning and smoothing out technical difficulties, we actually started writing, and discovered that it was a lot easier than it looked. Well, after a short while we had enough of it written that we could start posting. And well, here we are.**

**I truly hope that all of our effort will not go to waste, and that you will enjoy this fic. Afterall, the point of fanfic is to not only get ideas out into the world, but also to please. So I introduce the second chapter of Line of Duty:**

CHAPTER TWO

The elf seemed to glide over the forest floor before pausing next to a mallorn tree. He listened to the tree, to what it was feeling. No intruders were felt; no fell creature disturbed this tree's eternal growth. The elf moved onwards, and he knew that to the untrained eye, he was naught more than a fleeting shadow, his gray shaded clothes blending in perfectly with the forest around him.

He sensed movement on his right flank, and he reacted instantly. He pressed himself against a tree, and froze. Even the hand that now rested lightly against the hilt of the sword hung at his side was completely still. And so, he waited.

His stance relaxed when he saw another elf moving quickly along the forest floor, obviously looking for something. Then the elf brought his guard up again. That was a messenger, and he bore the seal of the Royal Guard. _Well_,_ my day has just been ruined_.

He stepped out of the foliage, and the messenger jumped. After his initial shock, though, his face brightened. "Ah, Haldir, March Warden of our borders. I am honored to be in your presence. I bear a message from the lady Lothrin, Captain of the-"

"I know who…_Lady_ Lothrin is. May I have the message?" Haldir asked coldly. _Oh_,_ sweet Valar_._ Why is she sending me a message now_?_ I hope it isn't another challenge for an archery match_._ I didn't cheat last time_,_ no matter what the annoying elleth might say_.

The messenger had paled slightly, but handed over the sheaf of papers without any other question. Haldir accepted them, and started reading quickly. Much to his surprise, and chagrin, it was not a challenge of any kind. Instead, it was a request for a short term redeployment of her guard. Into his own. Haldir clenched his jaw in anger.

"Messenger. Return this letter to Lothrin, and tell her that, unless the Lady herself commands it, she is not to come onto my land!"

"But-" the messenger started to say.

"GO!" Haldir roared, and the messenger immediately turned and ran for Caras Galadhon. Haldir sighed as he himself turned and headed for his talan. He had no doubt that the Lady would order the deployment of Lothrin, but Haldir was letting her know that he wasn't happy about this new development.

He found the right tree, and scaled it with ease. Jumping onto his talan, he motioned to one of the elves he could see in a different tree. Once he had the elf's attention, he began issuing orders. "Lord Elrond now approaches these lands. Gather our forces, and set them directly at the edge of the Nimrodel. Skirmish formation. Have Orophin and Rumil gather their squads and meet me at the easiest crossing.

'_HALDIR_!' a voice thundered in his mind. A very angry female voice.

_Yes_,_ my lady_?

'_You are not to refuse my orders_!_ Lothrin is already on her way and you should be prepared to meet her at the Nimrodel_._ Do you understand_?'

_Yes_,_ my lady_.

'_Why did you refuse my command_,_ Haldir_?'

Haldir sighed. _My lady_,_ Lothrin is a city elf_,_ she has lived in Caras Galadhon all of her life_,_ and knows it almost as well as you do_. _This is why she is the captain of the elves that directly guard you_. _But she is almost a babe in the woods when she comes out here_. _She barely knows any stealth tactics_, _and all of her formations and plans revolve around the city, not the woods_. _Are you sure of this_?_ Do we really need the aid of the Royal Guard_?

'_I have ordered it_,_ and it shall be done_. _Receive Lothrin in a hospitable manner_._ I don't know what has the two of you constantly against each other_,_ but I want it to end_.'

_Yes_,_ my lady_. And with his last thought, the presence in his mind faded. Haldir groaned. He was now looking forward to a few hours worse than a week spent in Moria. Valar save him.


	3. Deployment

CHAPTER THREE

_The nerve_! Lothrin shrieked in her mind pacing the talan angrily. Three guards stood in front of her, the messenger included. She stopped looked at him and then angrily paced again.

"Commander, perhaps the Commander of the Wardens has seen orcs, or there has been an attack on the border," Belegorn suggested helpfully. She turned to him, rage evident in her eyes and then straightened.

Turning her eyes to the messenger she sighed and offered a weak smile.

"Thank you, Tathar, I am sorry for the March Warden's curtness, I will call to you when you are needed again." He sighed, his relief evident in his eyes as he leaped from the talan. She watched him leave then turned to the remaining two guards and smiled weakly again.

"We should make ready to meet with Lord Elrond by the gates." She couldn't contain her laugh at the look of bitterness exhibited on the two guards in her wake.

"Captain, if I may be so bold to say, I think the March Warden is a little haughty for his actions, does he not think we are trained enough to survive on the border?" Pelilas, the newest addition to the Royal Guard scoffed. She smiled at his remark, indeed he was the youngest addition but he was so eager in his duties, always did he have a spring in his step, always early to archery practice, always with a smile.

'_Lothrin_,' her Lady called to her mind

_My Lady_.

'_My child_,_ you may take your guard to meet Elrond out by the Nimrodel_.'

_My Lady_, Lothrin laughed in her mind, _the March Warden has refused my offer_.

'_It is my wish_,_ and I would have it obeyed_. _Haldir has been dealt with_.' The presence left her mind and Lothrin winced visibly. She remembered the last time Haldir had to be 'dealt with'. It really was not a pretty punishment decreed unto him by Lord Celeborn, she smiled wickedly.

Turning to Belegorn and Pelilas she nodded, "It seems that we will be heading to the River Nimrodel to meet the Lord, fetch Maegorod and Culas, we move now!" She watched as smiles spread across their faces as they leaped from the talan.

She turned and headed for her desk and sat down. Her agenda lay open on the desk and as her eyes fell on it she groaned and raked her hand across her face.

_Tomorrow we have 'city under siege drills'_, _and Haldir will be returning from duty tonight_. _Don't we all love his input on how MY guard should be run_? _Maybe when he stops cheating on the_ _archery range will I take him seriously._

She threw a map on the desk and stood up as four elves leaped to the talan, each heavily armed with a pair of short knives, a quiver, bow and sword. She strapped her sword to her side and hoisted her quiver to her back and turned to Belegorn who handed her the short knives.

"Come, we must move quickly." She leaped from the talan and awaited them to join her.

She assumed a hard glare as she turned to them. "Now, do you recall what an Arrow Head Formation is?" She arched her eyebrow and looked at each as they nodded.

"Good, we will be crossing into unfamiliar territory for you Pelilas but you must stick to your position no matter what. Understand we will also come into contact with the Wardens, I will not have any of you making faces at them, and do not respond to their snide remarks. We are there only to retrieve Lord Elrond and his children that is what you need to focus on. In case there is an attack on the border, we must secure the safety of the Lord, understood?" Furious nods met her command and she smiled.

"Fall in!" At her command they formed an Arrow Head, with five elves instead of eight.

The trek to the Nimrodel was effortless, covered in a short time. No words were spoken between the Royal Guard as Lothrin was in deep thought.

Really, the Captain of the Wardens made her nervous, constantly watching for a flaw, constantly overbearing. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and sighed.

She smiled as her ears picked up the sounds of water and Pelilas seemed to bounce with delight. Something darted through the trees, through the edge of Lothrin's vision. She put her fist up to call for a halt.

She waved for them to fan out, still remaining in an Arrow Head formation. Something moved again, and Lothrin looked up to see the Wardens rushing through the trees watching the Royal Guard on the ground. She straightened, anger affixing her brow and walked through the forest floor straight toward the rushing water.

_Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them…_ she said to herself until Haldir dropped through the trees in the spot where she was about to place her next step. She blanched, whirling to the side to avoid crashing into him.

He looked down his nose at her surveying the guard she brought with her.

"The Arrow Head Formation," he stated, looking at Pelilas whose mouth had fallen open.

"Why are you standing so close to me?" Lothrin barked, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, taking a step back to look at him.

He looked at her as if she was an insect on the bottom of his boot and then turned his attention to the guard behind her who stood with his mouth open.

"Commander, has Lord Elrond been sighted?" Lothrin asked, suppressing the urge to knock him over the head with her sword.

"You shouldn't attempt an arrow head without 8 elves, Commander," he spat, and turned on his heel. Rumil landed next to him and lowered his head acknowledging Lothrin and turned to his brother.

"Haldir, they are on their way." Rumil waited for his squad to form behind him before he moved off to the left and disappeared into the foliage. Haldir turned and seemed to address the ground as he spoke.

"You will follow me." He commanded and took off into the nearest mellyrn. Lothrin stood for a moment scanning the tree tops. Clearly he was still sore about the time she had unarmed him with her long knives.

_Well he challenged me_,_ and he lost_,_ so really it's not my fault_,_ it's his_,_ he needs to train more_. She watched as the elves set themselves up into skirmish formation by the Nimrodel and sighted Orophin and his command.

_Orophin is a nice elf_,_ I think we will wait there_. She raised her hand to signal their movement toward the right edge of the forest under Orophin's squad in the trees.

"Commander," Pelilas whispered, "I think the March Warden meant for us to follow him."

She turned to him and smiled, "No, the March Warden was merely addressing the forest floor, are you the forest floor, guardian?" She raised her eyebrow at him as he smiled wickedly. Belegorn smiled. He had been in the Royal Guard for a good time now, under Lothrin's command and knew how much both commanders hated each other. He also knew exactly why the Lady had chosen her to lead the Royal Guard.

Really, Lothrin was good at what she did. She was fiercely loyal to the Lord and Lady and a fresh face among the tired guard. She had earned the guard what little respect it got with the Wardens, constantly butting heads with the March Warden when it was necessary. He recalled the day she had tried to kick the March Warden off the archery ranges to get them valuable practice time. He remembered it like yesterday.

Flashback:

Lothrin looked around her with a satisfied smile as her guard collected before her. She had reserved the ranges for practice today at it was time to lead her guard down for their first formal training with her as the commander.

As they marched toward the ranges she let them all file in and ordered them to start warming up. When all of them had entered the range she bent down and adjusted the ties on her boot.

She stood up quickly as she heard someone talking about form. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the voice. She walked onto the field to find her guard standing off to the side watching Haldir's recruits take aim as he watched how their form was.

Her eyes went to the sky to check the position of the anor and sighed. She walked to the armory just off the range and pulled the schedule off the wall and stalked to the March Warden.

She walked up to him and drew herself up to her full height directly behind him. At this point her guard started murmuring and several of the Warden recruits had turned their attention to her.

"Haldir," She spoke softly at first. He turned to meet her and she realized how short she was compared to him. Her nose barely met his chin. She sighed and forced a smile.

"Good Afternoon, March Warden," she said as she smiled. He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Lothrin you are disrupting my training, now leave." He turned around and barked for his recruits to continue.

Lothrin turned to look at her command; they looked defeated, many of them edging toward the exit.

"March Warden," she said more sternly tapping him on the back of his shoulder. When he turned to meet her, she waved the schedule, "I would like to draw your attention to this schedule-"

"It's very nice; now leave elleth, and do not trouble me any longer." He turned around and motioned for the recruits to continue.

Lothrin looked at her command, all of them standing near the exit now. She sighed, she recalled all the times Haldir scared them off the archery ranges when she was but a trainee, but now she was the commander and things were going to change.

She took another steadying breath and spoke to his back, "The ranges have been reserved for the Royal Guard and you are using it on my time, Haldir." She said as nicely as she could.

He turned to face her, "Do you not see, Lothrin that I am in the middle of an important training session? Leave now and don't incur my wrath."

Lothrin gapped at him, her anger flailing. "_Your_ wrath, you pompous elf!" She slammed the schedule into his chest and grabbed his tunic lowering him to her eye level.

"If you don't leave the ranges now, March Warden, I will have you begging for my mercy before I am finished with you. GET OUT!"

Several gasps were heard as the slight elleth's voice rang through the ranges. No one, ever, had the nerve to shout at the March Warden.

Haldir removed her hand from his tunic and gasped her by the collar of her tunic lifting her to her toes, "If you ever so much as raise your voice at me again I will make sure you are knocked down a few ranks, elleth!" He let her go with a shove as she fell on her back.

Belegorn stepped forward to come to his Commander's aid when she quickly brought her legs under her and threw them out, knocking the March Warden off his feet. He lay on his back stunned and she rose to her knees and leaned over him.

"You insolent! Haughty! Orc! If you don't leave now-" His large palm shoved her to the ground as their positions were switched as the guard watched in horror.

"How dare you! What do you think you are doing, walking around like you own the range. What has the royal guard accomplished in the past millennia? A FEW BROKEN LEGS!"

It was her turn to flip him on his back and as she made to slap him he flipped her over to her back, they proceeded like this cursing at each other until Lord Celeborn walked onto the field and grabbed both elves from the necks of their tunics and hoisted them to their feet, dragging both of them off the field. The Lord's shouting was heard for many hours afterwards, and both Captains were seen shoveling horse droppings for many days afterwards.

End Flashback

Yes indeed, Lothrin offered a smile and understanding where Haldir offered a glare and solid structure, they balanced each other out as Galadriel was once heard saying.

Before he realized it, Lord Elrond was in sight and Lothrin was yanked by her collar by Haldir to the middle of the clearing.

"I thought I told you to follow me!" He hissed angrily.

"Oh, you were talking to me? I hadn't realized, really I thought you were addressing the foliage." She answered nonchalantly, a smile on her face as Elrond and his children neared.

She grinned as she looked at Haldir and put her hands to her lips in an expression of mock seriousness, "Oh, I am so sorry, dear March Warden!" She then placed her hand on her forehead and faked desperation.

He raised an eyebrow and she answered it with a dashing smile.

"Why must you be a thorn in my side?" he asked heatedly.

"Because you insist on walking around like you are the superior order. Contrary to your belief commander, you are not," she answered as she was flanked by her guard. Rumil and Orophin moved into the clearing and bowed when the Lord was within the border.

Lothrin spared Haldir a glance before addressing him. "The Winter Solstice is in a week, will you be at attendance?"

"Why do you care if I should attend or die?" He answered bowing to the Lord as he made his way slowly into the clearing.

"It was only a question, March Warden. Do not answer, for I do not care to know." She raised an eyebrow and made to step forward to greet the Lord.

"And yet you ask as if you care," he hissed as she placed her hand on her heart and bowed.

"Welcome Lord Elrond to Lorien!" she smiled at Arwen as the maiden ran to Lothrin and wrapped her arms around her.

After exchanging greetings Haldir, Lothrin, Rumil, Orophin and the Royal guard accompanied Lord Elrond and his children to the city. When they were safely half way to the city Rumil, Orophin and Haldir exchanged farewells with the group and broke away.

The March Warden, being the March Warden, looked to Lothrin and scowled before heading up through the trees. The look was missed by all but Lothrin, who returned the look.

It was time for her to take the Lord to meet with the Lady.

_Insufferable elf_, she thought, and that was the last she thought of him for a while.


	4. Losses Because of a Mistake

CHAPTER FOUR

Haldir sighed in relief as he headed back towards the border. Thankfully, he didn't have to deal with that elleth any longer than was necessary. He had seen the look in her eyes; he knew that she wanted to strike him with her blade. He almost wished she had. He was confident enough in his skills that he could block any attack she made, especially since she didn't have those infernal long knives that she was proficient in. She was lucky that the match was considered over at that point, because he was definitely angry enough to strike her with his fist. He wouldn't have held back, and he would have been to close for her to use her knives effectively. He could have taken her.

In fact, he had often held back when fighting her. If he had been serious during their bicker at the archery range, he could have felled her with one blow. She was too young for her current position among the Royal Guard, and definitely too inexperienced. Haldir had been through so many battles that he had been forced to fight in all types of combat. Night, day, winter, summer, armed, unarmed. He had seen nearly all of the horrors of combat. Lothrin hadn't.

She has no right to lead an active combat unit, Haldir thought bitterly. She was a fledgling. If she wasn't in a position of such authority than he most likely wouldn't hate her. But she was there, and he knew that her inexperience would one day cause great loss among their people. _She will learn as I did that war is not glorious_, he thought bitterly. _In fact, it is almost a return to the dark days, with naught but evils in it_.

_She must think me an overbearing and irate elf who has no respect for her_._ But no_,_ I judge her so harshly because I need to_._ If I didn't then she would become lax in her duties_._ She must be pushed to her maximum_,_ or she will fall_._ In truth Haldir didn't hate Lothrin_,_ he might even see her as a friend_,_ but he wouldn't admit it_,_ not to himself and definitely not to anyone else_.

"Haldir!"

Haldir jumped, broken out of his line of thought by his brother's voice. "Rumil. Why is it that your voice is laced with fear?"

"Brother, a report just came in from the northern borders! A guard unit was found slain, all twelve felled by Mirkwood orc arrows. Orcs are now within our borders, and we know not where!"

The sudden ringing sound of horns being blown wildly was heard to the east...where the Lord Elrond was. Haldir cursed violently. "Get Orophin and two other captains, and find the caravan. I head there now!"

"By yourself?" Rumil asked, concern for his brother coloring his voice.

"There is no other choice! If Lord Elrond dies or is captured, we will have lost a great ally!" Haldir snapped. Rumil frowned, but then nodded reluctantly. Without waiting another moment, Haldir turned, and sprinted towards the direction of the horn blasts.

When he reached the caravan after what seemed like hours, he froze in shock. Dozens of dead orcs littered the ground, yet dozens more still stood and fought. Two of the five Royal Guard members were already dead, but Haldir had to acknowledge that they had killed many orcs before being slain themselves.

Another glance gave him all the information that he needed. Lothrin and her two remaining guards were desperately trading blows with orcs, and Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir had joined in the melee. The three from Imladrís definitely tipped the battle scale, yet the elves were still outnumbered and therefore outmatched.

There was a sudden shout of pain, and the youngest looking guard stumbled as he clutched at a chest wound. "PILILAS!" Lothrin shouted in anguish. But Haldir knew she could not reach him in time. Only one elf could reach the young one in time.

Without hesitation Haldir leapt forward as he drew his sword. The orcs were completely unprepared for an assault coming from their rear. Haldir cut down four orcs before they could react, and reached Pililas within seconds of his initial attack.

Ignoring the look of relieved gratification that he got from Pililas, Haldir gripped the back of the Royal Guard's tunic, and lifted him clean off his feet. Slashing away two orcs that had foolishly decided to approach him, Haldir stomped towards Lothrin. "This is why we have eight elves in the Arrow Head Formation!"

"I thought that five would be proficient!" Lothrin snarled back as she lopped the head off of an orc in front of her.

"NO! Never are you supposed to break regulations! Because of your mistake, two elves lie dead here!" Haldir slammed the edge of his sword into an orc's shoulder, cleaving deep into its chest.

He sensed rather than saw Lothrin freeze in shocked pain. She quickly recovered and whipped her sword through the air, slamming against an orcs blade. "Well, how did they get in? That would be your area, would it not?"

The sudden shouts of surprise from the orcs in the rear of their unit signaled the arrival of the thirty or so Galadhrim. Arrows started to hiss and snap through the air, catching orcs in vital areas with unerring precision.

Within moments the battle was over. Haldir cleaned his blade before he slid it back into the sheath at his side. "That is how we are supposed to fight! With numbers, tactics, and stealth. Not by screwing up!" he snapped at Lothrin before he turned to Elrond and his people. "I sincerely apologize for any discomforts suffered by your party. I pray that this unfortunate attack will not darken your opinion of Lady Galadriel?"

"Do not worry, Haldir. My feelings towards my mother-in-law have not changed in the least. I hope the losses suffered by you will not hinder your morale."

Haldir remained wordless at that remark. He shook his head slightly. "My brothers and their units will escort you the rest of the way. I stay to help with the clean-up."

Elrond agreed, and within minutes they were being led on by Orophin and Rumil. Haldir turned towards Lothrin, who was turned towards her fallen men. "Their names?"

"Culas and Maegorod. Two good warriors," she said as her voice cracked.

"You can't bring them back by grieving for them!"

"And what do you know about losing men!" she snapped as she whirled towards him, tears springing from her eyes.

It took all his control not to slap her. "A lot more than you will ever know! I have lost more than two; I have lost dozens, if not a hundred! Some of them were my best friends, and I cried for them, but they never came back. You are a Captain of an entire guard, the one that protects our Lady. You have to be stronger. Much stronger! Cry when you are alone, not while on duty. If your men see your tears, they will either pity you, or think you are weak. For your sake, you have to be strong." He sighed. "You're wounded. Report back to the city, I'll take care of the orcs, and make sure your soldiers' families will learn of their deaths. I will give you that small relief. You are dismissed, Captain Lothrin of the Royal Guard. You are dismissed."


	5. Defense Tactics

CHAPTER FIVE

_He's right_. _Haldir is right, but of course_. _He always is_._ He's been Captain of the Wardens for so long, so long_._ I must look like a child to him_._ Weak, insolent, soft_. Lothrin's tormented thoughts were averted as she crossed into the talan on the inside of the gate. She sat at her desk her head in her hands trembling.

_I was so excited to be granted the privilege of trekking through the borders that I threw caution to wind_. She sighed; she really didn't know what she could do. Already she could hear a lament for the fallen warriors.

She was horrified. _Maybe the Lady will realize her mistake and remove me from my rank_. Unshed tears stung at her eyes, and then she felt a presence glide into her mind.

'_Would you so easily give up your command after so small a blunder, little one_?' Galadriel's voice chastised gently.

_No my Lady, but have I not failed you_?

'_Did you not do all in your power, Lothrin_?'

_Yes, I mean, but Haldir_…

'_Was right, in a way, but should not have been so harsh with you_.'

_I am sorry, I_—

'_Maybe you should rest; the morning will be long for you, will it not_?'

_Yes, the city under siege drills take place tomorrow morn_.

'_You have yet to realize your strengths, Lothrin_. _Maybe instead of fighting with Haldir you should work with him_…_it would be wise_.' And with that the Lady slipped from her mind.

Lothrin woke slowly, pain still in her heart from the events of the day before. Anor was yet to rise as she walked over to the wall by her door and pulled on her dirty tunic and leggings, she quickly pulled her quiver and bow up and placed them on her back, then affixed her long knives and sword in their sheathes and left.

She watched as several of the city guardians groggily walked out in full gear making their way to the archery ranges, ready for the city to go under siege. When she reached the ranges, she was shaken to her core when she saw the one elf she didn't ever want to see again.

She lowered her eyes in defeat and addressed him, her voice above a whisper, "Commander Haldir,"

He nodded, taking her disheveled appearance in, looking disgusted. She sighed feeling his gaze and gave a weak smile, "Have you come to observe?"

"Maybe." Was the curt reply. Nothing else was said, so she turned and stood in the middle of the range watching the guards file in.

Pelilas would not be among them today, or for the next week for that, instead, he would be laying in the healer's talan. He would be forced to listen about the training from his counterparts who would later visit him.

Culas and Maegorod would be in the Halls of Waiting, also not among those present; she sighed one last time and straightened.

"FALL IN!" she shouted, and as the guards fell into rank she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword watching until movement stopped.

"Last night Belegorn and I set up two hundred Orc-sized dolls in various places around the city. They will be used for this training. Your assignment is to evacuate the citizens of Lothlorien and defend the city against the incoming orcs!" She paused watching as the guards nodded.

"We have reviewed several times what to do in case the city is besieged, now, how many of you remember?" She looked around as everyone nodded.

"All right, sound off…one!" she barked

"City under Siege, sound the alarm!" came the unified answer.

"Two!"

"Assume your post and ready for attack!"

"Three!"

"Alert the Lord and Lady!"

"Four!"

"The First Regiment is to evacuate the ellith and elfings!"

"Five!"

"Protect the retreating Elves!"

"Six!"

"Fight to drive back the Intruders!"

"Seven!"

"Break Enemy lines and Second Regiment moves to aid Galadhrim colleagues!"

"Eight!"

"Third Regiment to surround the Royal Talan!"

"Nine!"

"Give way for sharp shooters to pick off preceding enemy!"

"Ten!"

"Drive out the enemy!"

"Guard? What is the most important thing to do when the city is besieged?" she looked around until the guard in the first squad raised his hand.

"Yes, Tathar?"

"Secure the safety of the Lord and Lady, Evacuate the citizens of Lorien, and above all, stop the enemy from gaining ground."

"Yes, ground lost is lives lost!" her voice quivered at the last statement, but she swallowed it and straightened her shaking posture.

"And now," she said her voice dangerously even, "The second regiment will act as the enemy here. Guards, the city has been breeched. The Wardens cannot come to our aid, they have been engaged in battle, and the alarm has been rung! SAVE THE CITY!" She ripped her sword from its sheath and watched as several guards blew horns in the air, and as the battalion broke into a run to its assigned task.

She spared Haldir a look before rushing off the range with him following her steps closely. He was shocked as he saw Orc dolls spring out from the foliage, the dolls stopping him every so often from his surprise.

The city alarms were rang and he watched as many citizens came out of their homes to watch as the Royal guard rushed through the city letting arrows fly, and swords ring out. He followed Lothrin to the gates where she assumed command of the second regiment, he groaned as he realized she wanted to lead them out into the borders to 'aid the Wardens'.

He was slightly surprised as Belegorn assumed that role. Lothrin was covered in something dark that oozed out of one of the Orc dolls propped against a tree.

He watched as the Second Regiment came tearing through the gates, as the enemy fighting against the Royal Guard. Lothrin commanded the front lines efficiently barking orders at the enemy lines as well as the front lines. When the front lines weakened he watched some of the Second Regiment 'enemies' broke through rushing to the city. They were met by the Third regiment as well as sharp shooters positioned high in the trees.

It was a spectacular sight, the Orc dolls bursting from the foliage and being hit by arrows, bursting with dark paint intended to look like Orc blood. Guards tossing enemies aside, enemies tossing guards aside. It went on like this until Anor had risen and shone down on the forest floor.

Lady Galadriel stood with her husband watching as the events passed on the forest floor, her eyes fixed on Lothrin who had her teeth gritted and was taking her anger out on the 'enemy' leader, Belegorn.

Haldir frowned, he knew of her friendship with the elf, and how she relied heavily on his presence for guidance in her weak moments. He knew of their loyalties to each other, but he was unsure of how deep their friendship ran.

He watched as Belegorn threw Lothrin down and she countered from the ground. Haldir frowned again, he wasn't sure if he was irked or not by their deep friendship. He shook his head and watched as the nearest enemy descended on him, he quickly pulled his sword out and gently knocked the enemy over, branding him dead.

Two more alarm bells rang to signal the end of the training, and a soft sigh escaped Lothrin's lips as she hoisted her comrade from the ground, dusting him off.

"You fought well, Belegorn." She stated, a ghost of a smile creeping into her eyes.

"Lady Lothrin, it is I who should commend you, you have come a long way with your sword skills." She nodded and pulled up the nearest Orc doll dragging it to the archery range.

Haldir watched as she clapped Belegorn on his back and finally broke into a real smile. He watched Belegorn smile back fondly and pick up his own 'dead body' and walked toward the ranges after his commander. Haldir grunted as he grabbed the nearest two dolls and dragged them to the ranges as well, he really hadn't wanted to participate, but the drill had intrigued him. Quite ingenious, really, if impractical.

He entered the ranges to find the battalion standing in rank again before their commander who looked like she was having a hard time standing on her left leg.

He threw the orcs onto the pile next to Lothrin and returned her questioning gaze.

_He participated_? her mind asked, and her gaze asked as much, but she was met with no answer. She looked down at the pile of Orc dolls, two hundred shredded dolls lay at her feet, and she smiled.

"Second Regiment, how many of you were able to break the last guard lines?" she questioned as she looked over her guard. Three hands went up.

_Three is good for the first time we have tried this_.

"Good job to all, I would like to meet with all my officers to discuss how to better the weaker lines, and perfect the strategies. I will be expecting all of you to be in the armory lesson rooms tomorrow to take notes on the improved plans." She hesitated for a moment and looked at Haldir. His gaze bore into her head as she quickly turned away again.

_Why does he watch me like a hawk_!_ I mustn't let him faze me now, not now_! "Anyone who does not show up to the lesson tomorrow will be off the guard, permanently." She acknowledged the gasps and looked to Belegorn for help. His eyes confirmed that she was doing well and she nodded curtly to the guard.

"You are dismissed! Officers, meet me in the armory lesson room now!" She turned her attention to the Orc dolls and was surprised to find Haldir upon her in moments.

_You know, you could be my greatest friend if you weren't so overbearing and hateful_! her mind screamed silently at him as she kept her eyes averted from his presence, instead focusing on the Orc dolls.

"You still grieve." It sounded more like an order from him, rather than a statement.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"War and battles are not romantic like you believed they were, correct?" he scoffed, anger creeping into his voice.

It was then that she meet his eyes, anger flashing across her face, she fought to restrain herself before speaking, "Haldir…" at a loss for words her shoulder slumped, "Please go away."

She turned and walked to the armory, leaving him shocked that she hadn't slapped him, or challenged him to a duel with short knives, or maybe even with arrows. No sarcastic comment, nothing.

_Please don't follow, please don't follow_…_Valar, save me from that insufferable elf_!

"Lothrin," he spoke, but to her ears sounded like 'stop NOW.'

"Haldir," she acknowledged as she halted her progress toward the armory, her back still to him. He was in front of her in moments and she met his gaze with anger.

"I have lost guards as well; I have not let it affect my command," he said in effort to console her.

It was not received as such, she took a step closer to him and balled her fists at her side, "Are you suggesting, Commander, that I have let my grief cloud my mind so terribly that it affects my command?" she questioned through gritted teeth.

"Why must you always misinterpret my words?" he asked balling his own fists and stepping toward her.

"Why must you always judge me? Why must you always berate me! Why do you hate me Haldir! What I have done to warrant your contempt!" she shouted closing the distance between them and placing her fists on his chest.

Celeborn moved into the clearing behind Haldir, ready to deal out another punishment, but remained unnoticed by the commanders.

"I do not hate you Lothrin, I only think you too young to hold such power in the royal guard." He placed his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back to meet his gaze. Her gaze was still locked on his chest, her arms shaking in anger.

"You hate me Haldir. I have brought respect to the Royal Guard, I have gathered whatever squandered dignity the guard holds and now they are performing better under my command then they were under the previous Captain's command, do you deny that?"

He jaw locked, and he refused to answer, but she didn't need an answer, she knew, and he knew that it was true.

"You hate me, Haldir…" she whispered to him, before meeting his gaze one final time and walking around him to the armory.

Haldir remained on the archery range standing stone still watching the birds dance in the air for a while afterwards.

Celeborn sighed. _They are both very smart elves, I only hope they find their common ground before they kill each other_. _Maybe Galadriel was wrong about them_. He left the range quickly leaving Haldir to his silent thoughts.


	6. You Lost

CHAPTER SIX

Haldir stood just inside of Lothrin's talan, watching the elleth sleep fitfully. He shifted slightly, trying to get slightly more comfortable. He was wearing his steel battle armor, and was fully armed for war, as part of the exercise now taking place.

Yesterday after he had left the archery range and Lothrin, he had met up with Lord Celeborn. He had then voiced his concern that orc dolls and only one regiment of elves couldn't simulate an attack well enough, and so volunteered to take one hundred of his best warriors, and see if the Royal Guard was good enough to repel them.

It was treated like a regular orc attack. Assuming that they somehow slipped past the wardens at the border, Haldir and his 'orc' army moved quickly to Caras Galadhon. He was aware that Galadriel would sense him, and give warning to the Royal Guard on duty at that point, and then let them take the helm.

And yet even as Haldir and his unit moved into the city under the dark of night, no alarms had been raised; no army came to meet them. He sent half of his elves to secure and capture the armory and archery range, where most of the weapons were stored.

He and the remaining fifty wardens made their way to the Royal Guard residential orders as quickly as they could. And then managed to capture four Royal Guards who had been headed to alert the rest of their people.

The rest had been easy. They captured the remaining Royal Guards who still slept, binding them so they couldn't move nor escape, and then they had captured the Royal Talan, and greeted the Lord and Lady most courteously while they overran the handful of Royal Guards still able to fight. Though the remaining guards did put up a rather spectacular fight, protecting Galadriel and Celeborn until the last of them had fallen, and they had 'killed' twice their number of wardens.

When first beginning this exercise, Haldir fully expected to lose, as had his elves. He had planned this as a morale booster for the Royal Guard and more importantly, Lothrin herself. He knew that there were roughly two hundred Royal Guards, so they would have outnumbered the attackers. And he also knew that any Royal Guard could easily beat even the best of the wardens at one-on-one combat, with the exceptions of him and his brothers plus a few other captains.

In fact, more than half of the Royal Guards now in active duty were once stationed upon the border, some of which Haldir had watched climb through the ranks until he himself said that they could have the honor of protecting that which was most important to Lorien.

His attention was brought to Lothrin finally awaking from her slumber. _She truly must have been tired, to sleep in the fashion of the humans_, Haldir thought as Lothrin slowly became conscious.

Suddenly Lothrin looked at him, noticing him for the first time. To his surprise, Lothrin did not start screaming at him, nor did she throw anything at him. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, and as she dropped her forehead unto her raised knees, Haldir saw the glistening of tears at the corner of her eyes. _What have I done? What is she thinking right now? Does she know that when I saw her for the first time yesterday and saw how her uniform was so wrinkled I was disgusted with myself, for I was the one who was so hard on her_? _That's why I didn't comment on it_.

"Lothrin, the drill is over, and you have lost. Your command didn't complete step number one like they should have. Caras Galadhon is now under Warden control. But you have the chance to stop the enemy leader, who was foolish enough to let you live. Do you take it?"

Lothrin sat stock still for a long moment before she finally spoke. "Do…you so enjoy…taking my pride away from me?" she asked, voice shaking from either fear or anger. Haldir blinked in surprise. Lothrin was sitting straight, her right arm extended towards him, and a glinting blur whipped through the air.

_I didn't even see her mo_- Haldir's line of thought was broken by a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked in shock at the long knife that now was embedded in his shoulder, missing the joint by mere millimeters, and just under his clavicle. He stumbled back, grunting on shock and pain, barely hearing the ring of a sword being drawn. He looked up to see Lothrin swinging her blade, aiming for his face. _She plans to kill me_!

He rolled under her blow, yet jarred the blade in his shoulder, sending a blinding wave of pain through him. "Nadorhuan!" Lothrin screamed as she shifted to strike at him again.

_Cowardly dog_? _Does she know who she is talking to_? Haldir thought as a spark of anger grew within him. He leaped to his feet and drew his own blade. _I still fight at a disadvantage, my left arm won't move_._ Valar curse this day_!

But Lothrin was swinging in rage, making her overextend herself. Haldir ducked beneath her next blow, and swung hard, fast, and accurately. The dull edge of his blade caught her right in the back of the knee, and the elleth grunted as her leg collapsed. Before she could recover, Haldir used the force of his first blow to power the second. He swung his forearm in a short arc, catching Lothrin hard in the chest. She gave a surprised 'oomph' as she fell back.

Haldir also fell, his left arm unable to catch his balance like he needed it to. And he just had to fall on top of Lothrin, didn't he? He dropped his right hand right next to her head, and his knee slipped between her legs as he tried to keep his entire weight from dropping onto her. Luckily he caught himself, but then realized what a precarious situation he was in.

He and Lothrin were on the floor, with him right above her, their faces mere inches apart. Haldir could feel her heartbeat even through his armor, and it was speeding up. But now there was no anger in Lothrin's eyes, just shock. _What is this emotion I feel flickering inside of me_? Haldir asked himself.

Indeed, he wasn't sure what the emotion was, but it began to build like the tiniest of fires, and it prompted him to bring his face closer to Lothrin's, so that they could…

He glanced at her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes as he drew closer and closer, ignoring the knife that missed her body by inches and whose handle now pressed against the floor. He saw no anger or rejection in the cerulean depths, instead he saw…hungry anticipation. _Oh, dear Valar, what am I doing_? Haldir asked himself just as he closed the final space between them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice thundered angrily. Without another moment passing, Lothrin pushed hard against Haldir's non-injured shoulder, and he flipped off of her. He looked at an angered Belegorn standing in the doorway, and then watched as Lothrin fled from her talan, leaving Haldir behind to try and figure what had just happened. _What was that_? he asked himself in utter confusion and panic.


	7. City Under Siege

CHAPTER SEVEN

_He almost kissed me_! _I almost kissed him_! _Insufferable elf_! Lothrin fled her talan when Belegorn entered, intruding on a moment between the two commanders. She was frightened, she was confused. As she fled through the city she noticed all the Galadhrim standing around the city.

The armory was taken, the royal talan was taken, and city was taken. She rushed to the gates and pulled herself up to the Royal Guard talan by the gates. As she swung her feet to the talan her nightgown caught a branch and the hem tore. She grunted and tore the rest of the hem and pulled it in her hand.

As she turned Orophin put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Rumil stepped from the shadows and drew his bow.

"Haldir has already killed me, please leave me to my peace, friends." Lothrin stated and watched as the two brothers leaped from the talan. Lothrin walked to her desk and slumped down in her chair.

_He almost kissed me_! _I almost kissed him_! _What's even most was I wanted it_..._I hate him_! _He's terrible_. _He's insufferable_. _He prides himself in butchering my honor_._ He hates me_. Lothrin was angry, confused, torn.

Maybe he just wanted to prove once again how much better at everything he is—her line of thought was broken when Belegorn swung onto the talan and walked swiftly to her. She wiped furiously at her tears and he kneeled down beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Lothrin, are you well?" When she didn't meet his gaze he placed his hands on her chin and turned her to face him. He took in her tears and the blood on her gown and pulled her down to him. They both sat on their knees in front of each other and Belegorn gazed at his friend.

"I am the worst Commander this guard has ever had, Belegorn."

"No."

"How can I stand among the Royal Guard as your commander, Belegorn? Why do you remain loyal to me when I can't make a single right decision?" Tears overtook her, as she refused his open arms, sitting back on her heels and bringing her hand to her face.

"Lady Lothrin, you have been my friend long before taking command of the Royal Guard. Do you not realize your strength? What you have done for this guard? Do you not recall how we united under your command? How can you forget the respect we now have, in the eyes of the Galadhrim, in the eyes of the Lord and Lady?" He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder and then pulled her up.

"Get up commander, its time to retake the city. Next time we will be ready for them, come now." He pulled his long knives and placed them in her hands and gave her a smile.

She nodded and wiped her face on her gown and pulled a spare cloak off the chair, following him off the talan.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." Lothrin bowed her head respectively and turned to Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond, did you enjoy this exercise?" her weak smile was greeted by his soft gaze.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it. Do the Galadhrim and Royal Guard always engage in such drills?" He turned his gaze to Haldir who entered the Royal Talan looking pale, his shoulder wrapped and his arm raised by a sling. Lothrin stiffened and sighed when she saw him. She relaxed again when she recalled the look in his eyes before…

_I mustn't think of such things_! Her hands fisted at her sides and Belegorn took a protective stepped closer.

It wasn't lost on Haldir, who watched as the elleth smiled at her friend as he stepped closer.

"I think we have learned much from the Galadhrim today, my Lords and Lady, clearly the Royal Guard was given new light on protecting the city," Lothrin said as she waited expectantly to be dismissed and when the Lady dismissed her, she bowed again and walked swiftly past Haldir drawing Belegorn's long knife from the folds of her cloak and grabbed the nearest Royal Guard. After cutting his binds and the other three guards free she affixed them with a hard stare.

"Orcs have overrun the city. The Lord and Lady have been taken, and you failed to perform your duties. Report to the ranges for your punishment." Her voice was dangerously low as she raised her hand with the blade in it and pointed it in the direction of the ranges.

Belegorn remained rooted in his position watching Haldir, disgusted by the March Warden. He had exchanged words with him after Lothrin fled her talan, and anger still coursed through his veins. Belegorn turned to follow his commander, leaving Haldir with the Lords and Lady.

As Lothrin walked through the city, occasionally freeing captured Royal Guards, her anger mounted.

_How did this happen_! her mind screamed, and when she finally reached the ranges she watched as the guard fell in, many in uniform, many in bed robes.

Belegorn handed her a pair of leggings and she pulled them on, stuffing her gown into the belt of the leggings, and looking angrily at the guard. When Belegorn returned to his squad, she raised an eyebrow and look menacingly at the guard.

Barefoot, she started pacing and shouting relentlessly at the battalion. "WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF WATCHING THE GATES?" she didn't pause for an answer. "Because of your inept training we have let the city fall! And to who? The Galadhrim! How many of you said to me, 'Commander! We can fight as well as they?' How many?! You put your commander to shame!" In her anger she slammed the blade still in her hand straight into the ground.

"There will be no easy way to put this, guardians. You will not be returning home this day, until every bone in your body aches with pain!" she screamed, oblivious to the crowd that gathered by the fences of the ranges, watching the angry Commander.

"For your first punishment, we are going to run 20 miles. And afterwards, we will be spending three hours on swordsmanship, three hours on archery, and then another 20 miles of running. After that I will be deciding the remainder of your punishment. Do you understand?"

Haldir stepped out of the tree line and walked toward Lothrin, he tried to approach her as slowly as possible allowing her time to see his approach.

"Lothrin,"

"Commander, I ask you kindly to let me train my guard, for they have shamed me terribly." As she spoke he searched her eyes for anything but the cool detachment in her voice.

"Lothrin, listen to me."

"I have much to do; I have a guard that needs to be punished."

He nodded, falling silent, but following her into the armory. She ignored him as she pulled out a quiver from the stock shelf and then turned around to find herself at the end of her knife. He held it loosely in his hand, watching her.

"Maybe you would like this back?" she watched him cautiously as he spun the blade on his fingertips, the hilt now facing her. She took it and slide it into her belt, nodding.

Then she looked at him again. "Haldir, about-"

"No," he said shaking his head.

She let her shoulders slump a little, still holding his gaze. "I don't know what to say…" she said her voice above a whisper.

He nodded still looking at her. Lothrin looked at him and then tilted her head to the side, looking into his deep green eyes. She instinctively stepped closer to him and touched his arm that was in its sling.

She looked up at him and when she sighed, it was a sad, defeated sigh. Her hand closed around the injured arm and then smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his good shoulder, his startled intake of breathe going unnoticed. When she stepped away, his eyes were wide and he sighed softly.

She tilted her head to the side again, and then nodded, her eyes saddened once more. She stepped away from him and out of the armory.

When she exited she looked up to see Pelilas standing in front of her, a pained smile on his face.

"Pelilas reporting for duty, Commander Lothrin." She nodded and smiled, this time a genuine smile from her heart and pulled the injured elf off to the fields.


	8. Defense Tactics Revised

CHAPTER EIGHT

He watched as Lothrin left the armory and sighed again. What was he to do? Say thank you? Because of that elleth, he was unable to be at the border for an entire month. The wound still burnt as though aflame. The healer had said that he had been extremely lucky, especially since the blade hadn't hit any of his bones.

_I didn't even see her move, she was so fast_. _She is better than I expected_. _She is finally showing her true abilities as a commander_._ Before she had been too soft, but now she will not hesitate to do what is necessary for the welfare of our city_.

Still, he now had to stay at Caras Galadhon for a whole month, no doubt being bored while he slowly recuperated. As Haldir sat in the darkness of the armory, wishing for the pain to pass, Anor slowly moved across the sky. After a while Haldir fell asleep, slipping so deep in that his eyes closed. Just as the sun was setting he awoke to the sound of the Royal Guard approaching.

He watched them come in, arching an eyebrow at their disheveled states. Many looked as if they would collapse from exhaustion. Lothrin was the last to enter, and she looked the most worn out. "You…are dismissed…until tomorrow!" she gasped out. "I want you…to be here at…the crack of dawn, no exceptions."

Slowly elves began to file out of the armory, and eventually it was just Haldir and Lothrin. She quietly sat next to him, and he wordlessly handed her the water skin that was next to him. She took it and began to drink. She didn't stop until the entire water skin was empty.

For another five minutes the two captains just sat there, not speaking, not moving. Haldir sighed. When he spoke, it was slowly, and carefully. "When attempting to halt enemy forces, it is best to try and take the initiative away from them. If you can't do that, then harass them. Keep them moving while you inflict as many casualties as possible. If you have enough units to steal the initiative, then form one rank of sword elves with one rank of archers directly behind them. Ten paces behind this line, have two lines of archers. That way you'll have three lines of archers supporting one line of swords.

"Another thing to take into consideration is terrain. Orcs don't like trees, we do. Always remember that. The one thing we have plenty of is trees and talans. Each talan can be used as an archer platform. And even with a numerically superior force this place would seem to be an impossible maze to capture. For every level they climb, there is another we can go up and continue firing from." He paused and looked at the Captain of the Royal Guard. She was staring at him with mouth agape. He had never spoken to her so calmly, or respectfully. He shifted his gaze to the opposite wall again.

"As for your list of commands during the city under siege, that is not efficient."

"Why not?" Lothrin asked, not angrily, but with calm observance.

"It is too long, and not structured right. As much as I hate to say it, your step seven is worthless. You should not be thinking about sending any men to support those who are probably already dead or at least out of your reach. If the orc invaders reach this city, then the Wardens have been defeated or delayed. Do not look for us. Instead have all but the Lady's personal guard advance to the orc line of attack and keep them under a blanket of arrows. Remember, the thicker the blanket of arrows…"

"…the more orcs fall asleep permanently," Lothrin finished, remembering the rather simple and childish saying from her very first days as a guard.

"We are not here to play fair, nor are we to fight any heroic missions. When you engage the orcs, use every trick you can think of: flank them, release traps, and hit them from the rear. If you are being attacked on multiple sides, then you must instead secure as many of the Lothlorien people as possible, including the Lord and Lady, and fight your way out of the city. Head west and north to Imladrís, and if that is not possible, then head south, to Rohan. Do not waste your time on intricate strategies and formations. The best plans are the ones that are the simplest. Boil your objectives down to the absolute necessities, and make sure those are accomplished."

"I understand."

"Good. Another thing. Don't be too hard on your troops. Be hard, but don't try to break them. It is better that they love you, not hate you. I tried doing it the hard way, and I expected perfection, but found out that I was a fool. I am still unable to win the love of my troops. They respect me and my tactical abilities, but they also fear me.

"Don't be the fool I was. You have some of the finest elves under your command. Do not break their spirits, or they will become the worst elves in Lorien. Push them to their maximum abilities, but no farther." He stood and dusted himself off with his right hand. Then he extended his hand towards Lothrin, who looked at it suspiciously. "May I escort you home? It is on the way to my own private talan, and it is better to walk with company rather than without."

She stared at the hand for a few more seconds before she grasped it. Haldir smiled, and pulled her up. Once she was steady he let go of her hand and started for the door. She followed wordlessly.

The entire way back was silent but when they finally stopped in front of one of the many beautiful stairwells spiraling up Lothrin finally spoke. "How's your shoulder?" she asked so quietly that Haldir almost didn't hear her.

"It hurts, but don't worry about it. This isn't the first time I have been struck by a fellow elf, and it won't be the last. That was a nice throw by the way." Again silence drifted over them for several minutes. "Listen, I wanted to say…I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry for all the hell I have put you through, and I'm sorry…for what I almost did. And also," he extended his hand out to her again, "would you go to the Winter Solstice with me? I have none to go with, and now I have nothing else to do except that." He offered a weak smile, and nervously awaited her answer.


	9. Unrest Among the Ranks

CHAPTER NINE

Lothrin stood looking at Haldir, and couldn't close her mouth. She had to stop herself from asking 'what did you say?' in a horrified voice. So instead she opened and closed her mouth a few times, not finding her voice. When her mouth finally snapped shut, she looked up at his nervous countenance and smiled.

"I… I think I would very much like that, yes," she said with resolve. Her answer was met with a smile as she took the extend arm and walked up the stairs. When she reached her talan she looked at him and smiled.

"Good night, Haldir." He nodded and hesitated for a moment, then bowed.

"Rest well, Lothrin." And with that he walked slowly toward his own talan, not too far from hers.

When she entered the talan, she couldn't stop smiling, and sighed happily. Then there was a series of 3 soft knocks on her door that she recognized immediately.

She threw open the door and looked up at her long time friend, "Belegorn!"

He smiled as he stepped in looking exhausted. "Lady Lothrin, how fare you?"

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes finally showing her exhaust, "I am ready to sleep for many millennia." She grinned.

"Ah, then mayhap what I shall request can yet wait until anor rises once more." He tilted his head toward her and made for the door before her hand on his chest stopped him.

"No, we have much to talk about. I need to review the defense strategies with you and we need to call an emergency meeting with the officers so that we can revise once more. I have had a pleasant conversation with Haldir about the strategies." She nodded, finally coming to her strength as a commander. She failed to notice Belegorn's eyes darken at the mention of the name of the March Warden.

He glanced at her and smiled weakly, as his resolve hardened. "Yes, maybe we should discuss them then." When she clapped her hands together and led him to the door, he stopped her.

"Mayhap, Lady Lothrin you would prefer to wear something on your feet?" She looked down and then smiled sheepishly and walked to her boots in the corner. After pulling them on she grabbed her maps and some writing utensils and smiled at him.

"Let us meet in the armory lesson room in a few moments? Will you go gather the officers?" He nodded and walked away.

She closed her door and rushed down the stairs, still exhausted and hurried to the armory, stopping every so often to greet a citizen here and there.

When she crossed the ranges she greeted Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond who were practicing their archery skills. When she finally reached the armory she found that all her officers were present, with writing utensils and their papers.

"Welcome all, I am glad to see that you made it, I have great news for you. I have spoken with the March Warden about our strategy to defend the city and he has given me some ideas that I wish to speak to you about." She disregarded the four faces that looked at her in disbelief, each knowing the contempt between the two captains.

Belegorn looked to his right and watched as Mirgalen took in a deep breathe and smiled uneasily. Mirgalen was the second elf in the room who had served faithfully under Lothrin since the beginning of her term so long ago, the three elves were very close and were always together, if not then Belegorn would be faithfully at the commander's side.

"Well, what did you speak of, Commander?" a new lieutenant by the name of Nemir asked.

"Ah, let me put up this map, Belegorn, if you please?" Lothrin looked to Belegorn who was immediately at her side helping to put the map up on the wall, it was a map he and Lothrin had drawn on the inside of Caras Galadhon and was used during every strategy meeting.

After they had secured the map to the fastens, Lothrin pulled a chair to the table and pulled out a parchment and her quill.

"It is clear to all of us that the only way into the city is through the gates. This is where most likely an assault will take place, yes?" She paused for a few affirmative grunts.

"Well, after my talk with the March Warden, I came to realize that maybe we were going about protecting the city wrong. For starters we need to redefine our goals. Be it as it may we must first cast away our last 10 steps.

"Our primary and initial goal is to protect the lady and the lord and the citizens of our city. That is the purpose of the Royal Guard. Now, Mirgalen, as the Sergeant of the Lady's personal guard your only job is to take your regiment to the Royal Talan and stay with her and the Lord, you must secure their safety until every last elf in your command dies. You must ensure the safety of both of them, because without them our peoples would be lost and scattered." He nodded as he pulled a parchment out and made ready to take down his new orders.

"So, from now on, whenever the city alarm is rung, I want to be sure that the First Regiment will be on the Royal Talan, positioned with a line of swords-elves, and two rows of archers from behind. You are not to leave the Royal Talan, no matter what happens beneath you." He nodded and began to scribble furiously on his paper.

HOUR LATER

"I came up with an idea that I wanted to ask you all about." Lothrin stood up and pointed at the map. Her fingers fell on the gate.

"I wanted to build a net, twice as wide as the gate and twice as long. I believe if we place it along the ground on the inside and another on the outside we can cut down on the number of enemies enter the city. You see, when we get a sufficient number on the first net, we hoist it into the air, capturing them, giving time to the archers to pick them off, as well as the stunned enemy underneath them. When the second wave floods the gates we can then repeat the procedure, effectively cutting down those entering the city. It will buy time for the remaining three regiments to set up and ready for an onslaught.

"Further more, if we set up a series of smaller nets, in various areas around the city, to stop the advance of the enemy, not only will this back up strategy purposed today, it will give buy us time to evacuate those too weak to flee quickly. What say you?" She turned a triumphant smile on her face to look at her four officers.

Belegorn nodded, "How long would it take to craft and hide such nets?"

"That I know not the answer to, but the sooner we get to work on them, the quicker we will be done," she answered.

"Yes, but it seems to me, Lady Lothrin, that even though you have taken the March Warden's words to heart, you have failed to realize that our battleground is a city, where elflings and ellith will be fleeing on the ground, if we position our archers in trees they will not be on the ground to protect the fleeing. The March Warden's battleground is the forest's expanse, there he has no elfings fleeing on the ground and he can afford to fight from above. So maybe the March Warden's advice to you was well intended, yet he fails to realize that fighting in a city is different than in an empty forest," Belegorn noted.

Lothrin nodded, but kept to her word, "I understand your concerns and hear your opinion, Belegorn, although I believe that splitting our forces in the way we have described is the most fitting way to defend the city should the need arise."

"No my Lady that I must disagree with you on. I believe truly that our other strategy covered every point of weakness. Here many things can go wrong. I do not agree," Belegorn stated with resolve.

"How can you disagree Belegorn, if we have not yet tested our theory?" She countered.

"And how do you propose we test it? By sending the first regiment out to be orcs again? Or shall we place Orc dolls up and pretend they are menacing non moving targets? This is not you speaking Lothrin! It is the March Warden, you must think as a city elf!" He slammed his fist onto the table startling the others.

"I for one think it is a brilliant idea, and we should test it first before we judge it." Nemir said.

"Aye, I second that." Mirgalen nodded.

"Yes, I as well," Nirorn answered.

"Well it seems that I have been out voted," Belegorn stated, as he met Lothrin's questioning gaze. "But how Lady Lothrin will you test it?"

Lothrin smiled, "Before we had the March Warden watch us execute our plan. With our new plan his command is left in the dark, without knowledge of our strategies. If I speak to him, I am sure he will agree to participate with his Wardens in our drill. And I believe many of the Royal Guard is itching to get back at them for today's defeat. Well?"

Four nods were her answer, "Good, dismissed, I will see you in the morning for training. And make sure your commands bring with them writing utensils, I want every aspect of the plan swallowed and devoured so that we are ready for the Wardens, should they choose to attack again. You are dismissed." After Nirorn, Mirgalen and Nemir exited Belegorn moved to Lothrin's side to help her take down the map. After rolling it and placing it on one of the shelves silently he turned to her.

Her back was to him, gathering the parchment scattered over the table.

"Lady Lothrin," he began, unsure of himself.

"Yes, Belegorn?" she asked, turning towards him.

"I am sorry for shouting the way I did."

"There is no offense in speaking for what you believe in," she smiled her dashing smile and put and arm around his shoulder shaking him.

"I wanted to request something from you, my Lady, if you may be so kind?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes what's that?" she asked her smile still there.

"Well, the Winter Festival is… soon, and I was wondering, if possibly, you would like to accompany me?" his words hit her as an arrow through the heart.

"Belegorn," she began slowly as she took a step forward, "We have been friends for long years and you know that I would not jeopardize our friendship…"

"But, Lothrin, we are friends, and we would go as friends, if not mo—"

"No, Belegorn. Besides I have already given my word to someone else." Belegorn's nose flared, afraid to ask the question he was about to.

"Lothrin, who is it… that… beat me to it?" she looked at him cautiously before deciding to tell him.

"It is Haldir; he is to be my escort."

Belegorn stepped forward anger and bitterness clear in his voice, "And since when have you two become friends!" he hissed.

Lothrin's eyes widened at his reaction. She grabbed him by the neck of his tunic and pulled him to eye level, "Belegorn! What has gotten into you? What makes you so angry about my decisions? Have you forgotten your place in my command?" her eyes flashed angrily before her anger faded. She let go of him and looked up at him apologetically.

"It seems that you have forgotten that Haldir was the one who demoralized the Royal Guard for as long as you can remember. Mayhap you have even forgotten that he was the one who shamed the Guard this morning." He said anger still in his voice.

"Perhaps he has demoralized the guard, perhaps yes. But he was not to blame for inept guards being unable to sound the alarms when the city was overtaken this morn."

"How where they supposed to know that the WARDENS WHERE THE ENEMY?"

She had no answer to that. "When the primary guard talan fell, that… that is when they should have known." She whispered and spun on her heel, heading for the exit.

"Commander! Wait!" Belegorn rushed to her side and grabbed her. "I am sorry, I… I have wronged you. It will not happen again." He bowed his head and she looked at him, and then smiled.

"Belegorn, friend, there is nothing to forgive, you have done no wrong here today, you have been faithful to me for many years, and without you I would not be here today."

"I only wish to protect you from being hurt." He stated

"Yes, I know." She leaned up and kissed him on the brow, and walked towards her talan.

Belegorn's anger returned in waves as he grabbed a bow and quiver from the armory and spent his pent up rage on the targets on the range.


	10. A Grave Error

CHAPTER TEN

Haldir walked through the many talans and walkways of Caras Galadhon as he waited for Anor to rise. His left shoulder hurt enough that it made it hard to fall asleep, and once he did, he slept fitfully. He sighed tiredly. _At least I'll have it out of this confounded sling before Winter Solstice, even though I still won't be able to use the arm properly_.

Haldir wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, for he had walked these ways many times before. _What am I getting myself into_? _What are my feelings for Lothrin_? _Just a simple camaraderie_? _Or is it something more_? _If it is more, than how much more is it_? Lost in his thoughts, Haldir never noticed the fully armed and armored Royal Guard walking down the same flight of stairs as he.

However, he did notice the elf once he roughly jostled Haldir in the left shoulder. Haldir cried out in shocked pain as he was pushed towards the edge of the stairs. He just barely caught himself from falling over the edge to the forest floor hundreds of feet below. Once his balance was recaptured he turned towards the elf who was still walking away. "You could at least apologize, you stupid human!" he snapped angrily, hand held to his shoulder. Judging by the warm stickiness that was felt by his palm, the wound had reopened.

The Royal Guard spun on his heel, and Haldir recognized him. It was Belegorn, Lothrin's second in command. What was he doing? He would never do something like this without Lothrin's leave, for fear of angering Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn. Unless…Lothrin put him up to it.

"Do you seriously believe that you were so smart, Haldir? Do you honestly think that your inane tactics could work in this city?" Belegorn snapped, with each sentence taking another step towards Haldir, his hand tightly gripping the sword over his shoulder.

"And why wouldn't they?" Haldir asked as he backed up slowly.

Belegorn paused as though dumfounded. "Are you seriously going to suggest letting the orcs roam free on the ground, to kill the elflings and elleths there?"

It was Haldir's turn to grow angry. He drew up to his full height. "And how can you be so idiotic?" Before he could continue, Belegorn started up again.

"And you! You cheated on your little 'surprise assault'."

Haldir froze, his anger growing to the point where he was not loud, but quiet and dangerous. "How so?" he asked in a tone that would have made a Balrog think twice about coming forth.

"Your elves came upon this city unawares. Our people at the gate were caught thinking that you were allies!"

"ARE YOU SO FOOLISH TO BELIEVE THAT?" Haldir roared. "Galadriel is the most powerful elf on Arda; she knows all that goes on within her borders! She even told me that she alerted her guard of my intention that night! It was your guards' incompetence that had this city fall! I had one hundred men, ONE HUNDRED! They should have been easily defeated by those within this city, yet I lost none except during the capture of the lord and lady!" He took a deep breath, his voice dropping to a silky hiss that was more dangerous than his previous shouting. "And how are my tactics inane? Tell me, master Belegorn, what is the only time the orcs would dare assault this city? At night, when their chance of discovery is the least. How many of our civilian forces are out at night?"

"None," Belegorn answered stiffly.

"And how many live on the ground floor?"

"None," was the sharp answer.

"Your arrows would be unhindered, and the orcs would have to come farther into the city to even reach a ground floor stairwell, and not many would survive the arrows of Lothrin's men."

Belegorn snapped and strode straight up to Haldir and grabbed the edges of his tunic. "But my plan was better!"

"Oh so you're the idiot who thought that up. I didn't believe that Lothrin was that much of an imbecile. I must ask why you so believe in fighting on a two dimensional realm. There aren't any enemy lines, there are enemy levels. You fire to kill, not to disrupt. And why is securing the Royal Talan so late in your list? Now I would strongly suggest that you release me before you do something that you might regret."

Belegorn glared at him with a deep set hatred shining in his eyes. But he released the March Warden and turned around. Before Haldir had the chance to move an inch Belegorn whipped back around and slammed his fist directly into Haldir's wound.

Haldir could only give a surprised gasp of pain before he was punched again in the stomach, and again in the face. "This is for tormenting Lothrin! This is for making her cry! Damn you Haldir! I damn you to Mordor!"

And as blow after blow rained upon Haldir, he made sure to twist himself so that each blow did the least damage, and he didn't hit Belegorn back. All he had to do was wait until-

"What in the name of Eru are you doing, Belegorn? Stop this at once!" an angered voice shouted out, and Haldir slumped back against the stairs, bleeding from his nose and mouth. "You are my most loyal officer, and yet I find you fighting the March Warden? No, not fighting. Fighting would be if he struck you back. You attacked him, and beat him like he was a disobedient dog owned by cruel humans! And he is HIGHER RANKED THEN YOU!" Lothrin took in a deep breath to try and calm down. "Do you realize the penalties for what you have done?

"It's bad enough that you strike another elf, but it just has to get better, doesn't it? Not only is he an elf, but an injured elf! And he is not only part of the military, but he is the HEAD OF AN ENTIRE GUARD! IF HE WANTED YOU DEAD, I WOULD HAVE TO KILL YOU AS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER! YOU FOOL!"

Things could not have gotten worse for Belegorn, no matter what. "Lothrin, might I ask why you are shouting so loudly this early in the morning?" Galadriel walked down the stairs, her hand held by her husband. Elrond and his family walked down the stairs behind the two. Actually, things could get worse. And they did.


	11. A Punishment

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lothrin turned slightly to look up into the Lady's eyes. The lady had a calm look on her face, but as she turned her head to Haldir who lay on the stairs clutching his shoulder as blood gushed from the now re-opened wound, her eyes flashed in anger.

Arwen gasped and rushed past Lothrin and fell to her knees by Haldir's side. She brought her face close his, her hair blocking both their faces as it fell off her shoulder. Her hands ran across his chest in attempt to soothe him, as she whispered to him. Lothrin took a step forward but stopped herself.

When Haldir placed on hand on Arwen's shoulder, Lothrin resisted the urge to push her away from him.

_What on Eru's earth am I feeling for him_? Arwen was joined by Elladan and Elrohir who helped stand the March Warden. When Lothrin took another look at his pained face she returned to her senses and turned to Belegorn again.

Galadriel slid down the stairs with her husband and looked at Belegorn.

"Do you know the punishment Feanor and his kin received for the kinslayings?" Galadriel turned her head to her husband who nodded.

"Though I believe the Commander has a better punishment in mind?" Celeborn inclined his head toward Lothrin who took one look at him and rushed toward Belegorn and yanked the elf to eye level.

"As your commanding officer I order you to come to the tribunal on the royal talan after Anor rises to full height. Your judgment will then be passed." She threw him back in disgust, anger fading into grief.

She held her composure as Celeborn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gather your officers and have them meet me in my study." He spared Belegorn a look before turning and guiding his wife away from the study.

Throughout the ordeal Elrond stood by Haldir's side placing his hand over the reopened wound and murmuring softly to the soldier.

"Lothrin," Haldir called, his teeth clenched in pain.

"Commander Haldir, the offender will be punished accordingly. Belegorn you are dismissed." She watched as the Belegorn let tears fall freely from his eyes.

"Lothrin, I want to apologize, please, don't send me from your side…" Belegorn stepped closer to her, and she turned from Haldir, whipping her long knives out from their sheaths and facing him.

"If you do not wish to have your fingers handed to you, then you shall leave NOW! You! My most trusted and loyal companion, YOU! My friend! The one I turn to when I am in need! This is how you betray my trust! Do you not realize the crime you have committed! 'Tis the equal of treason against the whole of Lothlorien!" She stepped closer to him, spinning the blade between her hands.

"That shall be enough, Commander. He will be properly dealt with, yes?" Elrond stated, arching an eyebrow.

Belegorn fled, he ran as far from the stair as he could before Lothrin could answer. She turned to Elrond, her eyes watering and nodded.

"It shall be done, my Lord."

Galadriel stood with Celeborn by her side on the top most stair of the Royal Talan. Elrond and his children stood but a few steps down to the left looking down at Lothrin who stood at the base of the stairs her back to them.

Haldir stood but three steps higher than her, his face pale as he was framed by his brothers. He watched Lothrin intently as she clutched the parchment in her hand, taking deep breathes to steady herself.

When she finally looked up her face met with Belegorn. His eyes were watery as he stood before her in his Junior Commander's uniform. Three paces behind him stood Captains Mirgalen, Nemir and Nirorn. Pelilas was also present, but his radiant smile was replaced for a deep frown. Another was present as well, a larger elf, with a commanding stature, Hirvegil son of Tathar, who was the Royal Guard's messenger.

"Today a terrible crime was committed on the soils of Lothlorien. We are here today to remedy such grievances, and to set the offender to his punishment.

"Belegorn son of Elchim, you stand before the Lady and Lord, The March Warden, The Lord Elrond and myself as guilty of attacking the Commander of the Galadhrim. You are charged with attacking an injured elf as well as several counts of assault."

She bowed her head, readying herself for the sentence.

"Your punishment…" she stopped again, taking in a steadying breathe "Your punishment is removal from rank and 30 years displacement from the Royal Guard."

His eyes widened as tears fell from his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head and stepped down from the step she was on and closed the distance between them. She reached for the patch, marking him as Junior Commander and ripped it from his chest.

She closed her eyes as her lifelong friend inclined his head towards her, his eyes pleading. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she ripped the patches from them and then she stepped back, returning to her step.

"You are so ordered to return all uniforms and insignia bearing the Junior Commander colors to the Armory by the rise of Ithil. " She raised her head gazing into the trees behind him and Haldir watched as her back straightened and she tensed.

"The Royal Guard is grieved to lose a warrior. We shall be changing the chain of command. Sergeant Mirgalen, please step forth. You are here by promoted to Junior Commander, do you accept this honor?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Hirvegil, you are promoted to Sergeant of the First Regiment, the Lady's Personal Guard, Nemir you are promoted to Sergeant of the Second Regiment, Nirorn you are promoted to Sergeant of the Third Regiment, and Pelilas, you are now promoted to Sergeant of the Fourth Regiment of the Royal Guard. Do you accept your positions and ranks?"

The four of them answered with a soft "Yes, my lady."

"Place your hands over your hearts and make ready to take the oath to the Lady of Light." Five hands went to their hearts, followed by Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and Lothrin placing their hands over their hearts.

"I am a Royal Guard. I am a member of the Lothlorien Army – a protector of the greatest Elven Nation in Arda. Because I am proud of the uniform I wear, I will always act in ways creditable to the military service and the nation it is sworn to guard.

"I am proud of my own organization. I will do all I can to make it the finest unit in Lorien. I will be loyal to those under whom I serve; faithfully do I plead my allegiance to Galadriel, Lady of Light, and Lord Celeborn.

"As a Royal Guard, I realize I hold an honorable position and swear in doing my share to keep alive all the principles of freedom of which my land and lady stand. No matter what situation I am in, I will never do anything for pleasure, profit or personal safety which will disgrace my Lord and Lady. I will use every means I have, even beyond the lines of duty to restrain my comrades from actions disgraceful to those whom I serve.

"I am proud of the land I defend and pledge my love to the Lady and Lord. I will strive to make the people of this nation I serve proud, for I am Lothlorien Soldier."

Lothrin dropped her hand as did Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and the five elves before Lothrin. Belegorn stood in the corner of the talan his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Royal Guard, you are dismissed. And take the offender from my sight." Once the guardians left Lothrin turned and looked up to her Lord and Lady.

"My Lady, My Lords, respected Commander of the Galadhrim; I would have it that you find this as a suitable punishment for the crime that was committed. I would also take blame for not controlling my Junior Commander's actions. Please accept my humble apology, for I erred in judgment."

Galadriel nodded as her gaze shifted to Haldir.

"Commander, you will learn that you may pick the best suited warrior to be your right hand, and they will still fail to impress you. Do not take blame for what you could not stop. Your punishment was sufficient for the crime." Haldir waited for Lothrin to make eye contact with him but she did not.

When she was dismissed, she swept out of the talan quickly to be replaced by the new guardian of the royal talan, Hirvegil, who held his bow at his side and stood at the opening of the stair his eyes ever watchful of the by passers.

--

When Lothrin stepped out of her talan she didn't expect to run into Haldir. She had stepped out of her talan so quickly that she couldn't stop herself from walking right into him.

Fortunately she caught herself fast enough to change her direction and walk into his right arm, instead of his wounded arm. Instinctively his right arm wrapped around her waist to steady her and balance himself from falling backwards.

She kept her face buried in his right shoulder, until he shifted his left arm to ease the pain. It was then that she pulled her head up and looked up into his eyes, and felt her heart speed up again.

She watched his eyes for a moment and moved her hand up to his good shoulder.

_He has the most magnificent green eyes I have ever seen_. Before she could notice their heads had moved closer and she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and yielded to emotions she couldn't explain, waiting for him to move closer.


	12. Sparring Wounded

CHAPTER TWELVE

Oh Valar how he wished he could kiss her! But he knew he couldn't without dire consequences. He knew that Lothrin was going through a very difficult time. She had recently lost two men to the blades of orc scum, and then her second in command betrayed her.

So instead of kissing her, he gently laid his forehead against hers. Her starry blue eyes opened to stare at him in confusion. "Lothrin, I wanted to…"

Lothrin blinked, and then smiled in understanding. "What, apologize? Why?"

"Because I was partly responsible for Belegorn's actions. I goaded him on, as well as the fact that he thought he was protecting your honor."

"You know that is fallacy, don't you? He has been angry at you for so long that I can barely even remember when he wasn't. He just finally snapped."

Haldir suddenly realized that he was still holding her close to him, and she was dressed in fairly light training clothes. He felt the faintest of blushes touch the tips of his ears as he let her go awkwardly. "You were preparing to do something?" he asked softly.

Lothrin looked oddly disappointed when she answered. "I was heading towards the archery range to train a little."

"Ah. Swords or archery?"

"Swords preferably, if someone will fight me."

Haldir smiled. "I would not mind sparring with you."

Lothrin frowned at him. "But you're wounded!"

His smile grew wider. "Ah, but Anor is shining, it is a beautiful day, and the trees can be heard singing softly! How could I lose?" he asked, but instead of the usual smug tone, he was instead speaking with a hint of laughter, jesting his own inability to fight.

Lothrin looked doubtful, but eventually she shrugged and then nodded, and the two commanders made their way to the archery range. As they walked along the walkways of Caras Galadhon, Haldir uncomfortably shifted his left arm, which was encased in a much sturdier sling. Before the wound had simply been a large stab wound in his shoulder. It hurt quite a large amount, but it hadn't really been all that bad. But when Belegorn had struck him there, it had severely traumatized the entire shoulder. Now the entire shoulder was bruised, and reopening the wound wasn't very good at all, obviously.

He was definitely grateful that Elrond had been there. The Lord of Imladrís was without a doubt one of the best healers Haldir ever had the honor of treating him. It was because of him that Haldir could even hope to spar.

Finally they arrived at the ranges, and they both strode over to the dueling circles, possibly the only sand lot in the entirety of Lorien. The loose footing of the sand helped elven warriors get used to having to fight in obscure conditions.

"Shall we use live blades or training swords?" Lothrin asked.

"I'd say wooden swords. I'm not sure if I would be able to effectively block and parry with a steel sword without getting wounded even more."

Lothrin nodded, and ran over to the confines of the armory to get the weapons. Within a minute she returned, clutching a standard five-foot-long Elven sword for herself, and a sword that was modeled after Elrond's sword, Hadhafang. If Haldir wasn't mistaken, that particular sword was now being used by Arwen.

He caught the sword as it was thrown to him, and spun it experimentally in his hand, testing its weight and balance as Lothrin did the same with hers. _I wonder why she chose that particular sword_. _She is more proficient with a hand-and-a-half sword, much like my own_. _Why did she choose that sword_?

Lothrin readied her footing, and her hands slid to the top and bottom of the two-and-a-half foot long hilt. Haldir readied his own blade, and prepared to fight, unaware of the slight crowd that had already gathered.

He slowly strode towards the commander of the Royal Guard, eyes fastened to the center of her chest, the one area of the body where all other parts of the body could be seen. In a flash she struck, leaping forward and swinging the sword in a short arc, the blade scything through the air audibly.

Haldir brought the back of his sword's blade against his side, and the two weapons connected with a loud crack. Haldir parried with a grunt, having to throw his weight behind his sword to shove Lothrin's aside.

And because he threw his entire weight behind the wing he was able to strike swiftly. His blade whistled through the air towards Lothrin's right arm, but suddenly her sword was there, and again the swords met with a resounding crack. But before Lothrin had a chance to counterattack he struck again for her head.

He smirked as Lothrin's blade moved up to meet his, but he swung his arm so his blade whipped over the top of hers to arc towards her unguarded side. Before he could make contact she brought the handle of her sword around so that his attack was blocked by the hilt.

For over two hours they sparred, neither willing to give an inch, and neither wishing to be defeated. Anor set, and Ithil rose in her majestic glory. By now quite a crowd had gathered, and silent bets as to whom would win flitting through the gathering.

And Haldir was tired! His left arm burnt as though it was immersed in the fires of Orodruin. Sweat covered both his body in a slick layer, his arm shaking as he strove to swing his sword again and again.

Giving a hoarse shout, he threw everything into his last attack, his wooden blade almost screaming from the speed it was swung at. Lothrin also swung with all her might, and their swords met with an explosive crack as the two weapons broke at the exact point where they last struck each other.

Haldir just stared at Lothrin in shock before he sighed and brought his hand up, clenching it into a fist. Lothrin visibly shuddered as she brought up her own hands, though she kept them loose.

Wearily they charged each other, and Lothrin jabbed out at Haldir. "Too slow!" he hissed softly to himself as his own hand darted out and grabbed her wrist. He twisted her arm around her back, and forced her to her knees by pushing her hand towards the back of her head. As she bent forward in pain, Haldir couldn't help but fall with her, catching himself on his knees.

As he held her arm he noticed so many things about Lothrin that it made him dizzy. She too was sweaty, making her skin glow with the moisture. Her body heat called out to him, driving him almost crazy with an emotion that seemed to consume his body.

Nor had he ever really noticed just how curved, how feminine her body was. Her body seemed absolutely perfect to Haldir, completely flawless. Her muscles rippled smoothly under her skin, and he ached to simply run his hand over her body, memorizing the separate locations of all her muscles, so he knew her body like no other elf did. She smells like the flower elanor, so sweet yet intoxicating.

Coming back to his senses, he cleared his throat. "Do you yield?"

When she replied, her voice was so soft that he barely even heard her. "Yes, I yield. You've won."

He released her, and they both dropped onto the forest floor, sitting tiredly, trying to get their breaths back. "Lothrin, next time…please doesn't hold back if I'm wounded. An orc wouldn't." When she nodded, he fell back onto the grass, and decided that just laying there and not moving was the best idea for the next hour or so…


	13. Plans

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

She watched as Haldir fell to the grass with a soft thud and closed his eyes.

_What a strange friendship between us_. _At first hate, and now_…_what now_? _What is this feeling_? _I know not, but what I can say is that it is comforting to know he is not the brute I thought him to be_. _With those dark grey eyes and his lips_…_I mustn't think such things_.

_I should be thinking of reviewing with my command the basic laws of Lothlorien_! _Attacking an elf is out of the question, let alone an injured elf_. _And especially if that injured elf is the COMMANDER of the Wardens_. Lothrin let out a sigh of frustration and moved from the sand pit to the grass next to Haldir.

She sat upright, not trusting herself to lie down; lest she fall asleep and watched the crowd that had gathered as it quickly disbursed.

"It seems that we are the spectacle of Lorien tonight, for everyone was at the rails watching our little sparing match." She said as elves rushed about.

"Indeed, I noticed them after we finished." He answered slowly.

"Mayhap they thought we were in another disagreement?" she asked, more of a question to herself.

Haldir opened his eyes as she looked down to him and grinned. "Our quarrels are violent, indeed." When he spoke, it was a serious tone, one of regret.

"Aye, we have had our days, and we have had our other days…" she added hopefully.

He looked at her, and she saw something in his eyes that she had seen twice before, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving her feeling abandoned, and so sad. "Yes, we have, Lothrin."

He closed his eyes again and covered his eyes with his good arm. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Lothrin resting on her elbows and grazing into the stars silently.

Finally Haldir moved his arm, and shifted his shoulder wincing in pain as he opened his eyes. Lothrin remained gazing at the stars and spoke.

"I would offer my apology for the wound I inflicted upon your shoulder, but you see, as the aggressor in the situation, you had it coming." She grinned again, still gazing at the stars, their bodies so close that they were almost touching. Haldir shifted again and winced slightly.

"Tomorrow evening is the Winter Solstice, Lothrin." He said quietly. She flipped her body to face him, now resting on one elbow and looked down at him.

"I have not forgotten." She said, her eyes softening, a laugh in them that never quite reached her lips.

"Yes." He nodded, feeling awkward. "So, what… what will you… wear?"

She gave him a funny look and smiled, returning to her previous position and gazed up at the stars.

"Tell me Haldir, what would you wish for me to wear?" Her eyes flashed in amusement, but it was lost on him, since her gaze was turned away from him.

Maybe it was for the better, because she missed the blush that crept across his face. "Err- what ever pleases you." He said, as he furiously fought the deep blush.

"I shall be wearing standard military Uruk garb." His displeased grunt sent her into laughter. "You insufferable elf, a dress!" she tucked her feet under her and spun to face him. "What did you think!" she laughed, looking at his shoulder for a moment as he sat up. He mumbled a bit and shook his head. It was his turn to give her a strange look and arch his eyebrow.

"A dress? That shall be a sight! The commander of the Royal Guard in a dress." A smile broke over his face as she shook her head and made to stand up.

"Never forget March Warden, no matter how long I wear a tunic and leggings and order ellyn around, I am still an elleth!" She walked away from him calling out over her shoulder, "Good night Haldir! I shall expect to be picked up at dusk tomorrow at my talan!" She turned around and winked at him and then turned around leaving him to stare at her returning figure.

As she walked to her home a smile played on her lips. _Silly elf, what did he think_? _Oh dear, maybe the sooner the festivities end and I return to my work I will be able to get over these strange feelings_. _Dear Valar, give me strength_.

She walked into her talan and closed the door behind her. She peeled off her dirty tunic and leggings and threw them in a basket in the corner. She pulled the healing salve off the top of her table walked over to the wash basin and splashed water over her chest to remove any dirt and lightly toweled down.

As she walked over to her mirror and applied some salve over her small healing cut that Haldir has inflicted on her the night he had attacked her in her room she smiled. _Silly Ellon_, she thought as she recapped the salve and pulled her night gown over her head. She would bathe in the morning; she was too tired for that tonight.

As she lay on her bed, she watched the stars in the sky, each twinkling above the great Lorien in all its glory.

Flashback

Lothrin dropped the sword for the third time and heaved a frustrated sigh. Belegorn stood before her patiently watching as she bent down and picked it up.

"You need to stopped swinging so erratically, you are leaving yourself open, my lady." She nodded and moved to ready position only to be disarmed again in seconds. Belegorn watched as she picked the sword up and clutched it tightly and launched at him.

He quickly sidestepped her attempt to disarm him and watched as she fell to her knees behind him. She dropped the sword and placed her hands on her faced and steadied her anger, and stood up again.

"You are angry, my lady, it is not well that we should continue today." Belegorn put his hand out and she took it and shook her head.

"Mayhap we should work on my footing again?" He smiled as she looked at him hopefully.

"We need to work on many things, but that will not be accomplished tonight, my friend." She nodded and picked up her sword.

"Come my dear friend, and let us talk of things, how are you feeling, now that you are part of the Royal Guard?" he asked offering her his arm.

She took his arm and gazed up at him, as smile washing over her, "I feel wonderful, Belegorn. A dream come true!" He looked down at her and smiled.

"You bring heart to the guard, a fire in your step, an eagerness that we have not seen in many years." He pulled her arm closer, smiling.

Many Years Later, Still Flashback

"Lothrin, daughter of Meluinir, I promote you to first regiment sergeant. And Belegorn, son of Elchim, I promote you to second regiment sergeant. Do you accept this duty?"

"Aye, Commander."

"Lady Lothrin!" Lothrin turned to face Belegorn as he ran up the stairs to her talan door. She threw her arms around his neck when he reached the top of the stair and laughed into his shoulder.

"I told you we would make the cut, Belegorn! You! Sergeant Belegorn!" She threw her head back and laughed as his arms encircled her waist and he swung her around in the air.

"Yes my friend! I came to congratulate you!" She nodded as he set her down and smiled. He looked down at her and his heart leapt in his chest.

"Lady Lothrin, I wish, to tell you something, if you may be so kind as to allow me to speak freely." She narrowed her eyes at him then laughed. She hit him in the shoulder and smiled.

"Of course, you orc! You needn't ask me every time you wish to speak to me; after all we have been friends for so long! I tire from hearing 'if you may be so kind to allow me to speak freely'! Stop asking! The answer is yes now, and yes tomorrow! And yes twelve millennia from now you fool!" She threw her arms around his neck again and laughed.

He gently removed her hands from his neck and brought them into his own. He slid her hands to his chest and looked into her eyes smiling.

"Lothrin, I wished to tell you I am very proud of you. I also wanted…" his eyes flashed too quickly for her to catch what emotion flitted through, and she tilted her head to the side, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable being so close to him.

His voice just above a whisper, "I wanted to pledge my loyalty to you, Lothrin. I will defend you and follow you where ever you may lead. I know you will make something great of yourself, and I want you to know that I will always be there as your friend, your companion, and as one you can lean on when you need it." He looked into her eyes and then started to lower his head to hers. Her eyes widened as his eyes closed, and his lips parted.

"Belegorn!" she scolded, clearing her throat. His eyes snapped open as his face and the peaks of his ears reddened, automatically dropping her hands. "I thank you for your pledge, and know I return the same pledge to you. Now excuse me, I need to bathe." She quickly walked into her talan shutting the door before he could react.

End Flashback

_And true to his word he has always stuck by me, always advised me, and taught me how you wield a sword, as I have taught him how to wield long knives_. _Oh, Belegorn_! _Why have you done such a terrible deed_! _Why have you, after so many years of faithful service strayed from the path of good and faithful servitude to this land_? _To me, your friend_?

Lothrin tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find rest. She finally stood up and went to her balcony, looking up at the next mellyrn where Belegorn's talan sat. A candle still shone in his bed room indicating him still awake. Then a soft knock on her door heralded her away from any further thought of her friend.

Who could this be now? Haldir? Mayhap, Mirgalen? She opened the door to find a disheveled Belegorn standing before her, his eyes red, clutching a sheaf of papers in his hand.

She gasped as she took in his appearance, so unlike the strong, cool, collected Belegorn she knew.

"I do not come to you as Commander of the Royal Guard this night, Lothrin, I come to you as a friend. Please do not send me from your side!" tears threatened to fall again as his shoulders shook terribly.

She nodded and let him in. Once she closed her door and turned to him again he dropped to his knees before her, the sheaf of papers in his hands scattering to the floor as he wrapped his arms around the backs of her knees and burying his head in her stomach tears flowing.

"I am sorry! Do not hate me, my friend! Do not send me away!"

"Belegorn! You are a fully grown elf! Stand up this instant, I am not sending you anywhere! Get up!" she pulled at the fabric of his tunic to stand him up, but he held tighter to her gown.

"Belegorn! Stand up!" He relented and stood up, trying to collect what was left of his dignity, and offered a weak smile.

"I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Offend me! Offend me, Gwarth! How could you do what you have done! Attacking an injured elf? What brought you, an elf of such high morals, to strike an injured elf? And worse! The injured Commander of the Wardens!" (Gwarth- betrayer)

"Lothrin, my friend, I was wrong, I was angry. I have been punished, I have accepted my punishment, will you not forgive me now?" He took her hands in his and looked at her.

"Forgive! You… you swore you would always be there as my friend, and now you can't be because you… you have disgraced me as your commander!" she screeched at him and pulled her hands from him, punching him several times in the chest until he fell to the ground.

She began to shake as she watched him, not fighting back, a disheveled mess on her talan floor. She knelt beside him and threw her hands around his shoulders, sniffling.

"I hate you Belegorn! I hate you!" still she tightened her grip on his shoulders as he brought his arms around her shoulders.

"I know, I am sorry." He nodded, tears still in his eyes.

Finally she pushed him away and stood up, pulling herself to a stand.

"You should leave. I have things to take care of before I go to sleep." He nodded as he collected the sheaf of papers from the ground.

"Will you really go to the winter solstice with Haldir?" her gazed reached his eyes, and darkened.

"Yes, I am going with Haldir, that is final." She looked up at him as he nodded, his eyes darkening and stepped toward the door.

"I will always be there for you, Lothrin. I only hope Haldir does not hurt you." She nodded as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

She sighed as tears finally began to fall and went to her bathing chamber and filled the basin with water. When she finished bathing she slipped on a robe and went to her bed, sleeping until Anor was well into her journey across the sky.

She awoke feeling better that she and Belegorn had come to an understanding of some sorts, if that is what you could call it.

Then she smiled as she opened the door to her wardrobe. _Which dress shall I wear for tonight_? _I should like to give Haldir a sight he shall never forget_!


	14. Winter Solstice Ruined

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Haldir lightly rapped his knuckles against the door of Lothrin's talan, and waited impatiently for her to appear. As he waited, he plucked at the dress uniform he now wore. Even though it was comfortable, it still didn't feel right, and he always hated wearing it. But he wanted to look as presentable as possible.

_I wonder why people were looking at me strangely as I walked through the city_. _A few even looked like they were angry at me, or even disgusted_. _Have I made such a bad reputation for myself here_?

Haldir's thoughts were cut off as the door opened, and Lothrin stepped out. Haldir could only stare at her with amazement, his jaw dropped open to show his awe. Lothrin was wearing a cerulean blue dress that brought out her eyes like Haldir had never seen before. His heart rate sped up as he noticed how the dress emphasized all the right parts of her body.

Her golden blonde hair was wrapped up into an elegant braid that had several elanor flowers interwoven between the knots of hair. She also wore a silver band, the flawless piece resting on and around her head, the subtle and intricate curves of the headpiece perfectly contrasting against her hair.

She took a step forward, the dress shimmering over her body as she smiled nervously. "Judging by your expression, my appearance isn't all that bad," she said softly. She was looking away from him, eyes trained on the floor. She chewed her lip anxiously, and a faint blush spread to her cheeks.

Haldir closed his mouth, and gently took her arm, handling her as though she might break. "Shall we go, then?" he asked her. She nodded, and they started walking to the talan where the celebration would be taking place.

It was undoubtedly the largest talan in the entirety of Caras Galadhon. It spanned several trees, and could hold most of the city's population. Those that couldn't fit were usually elves who held more personal celebrations. Or they could celebrate on talans that overlooked the main talan.

But none of this crossed Haldir's mind while he escorted Lothrin to the Winter Solstice festival. He only noticed that more and more elves were looking at him like he were a snake. Truthfully it made him nervous.

But they finally reached the ceremonial talan and joined the throng already assembled. As he waited next to Lothrin for the celebration to begin, Haldir kept his ears open for any threats. Something was wrong, and it had him on edge. He spotted Galadriel and Celeborn sitting in two thrones atop a raised platform, and at that moment Galadriel looked him square in the eyes.

Haldir knew he was a servant of Galadriel, and for as long as he could remember, when their eyes met, she would give him a small, wise, and noble smile. But today was different. Her eyes held nothing but a cold displeasure. She leaned over to Celeborn, who was speaking with Elrond, and whispered something in his ear. He straightened and caught sight of Haldir. The lord of Lothlorien actually frowned slightly, something dangerous glinting in his eyes.

But then it was when Anor set. Celeborn stood, and the dull murmur of conversations died down instantly. "Tonight is the longest night of the year, and the edain view it as a time of evil spirits, and that they have to pray to the Valar, and show their reverence and humbleness so that they might stave of the evil spirits of the night." A ripple of laughter spread through the crowd.

"But we edhil know different. We, the chosen children of Ilúvatar, remember the ages of the stars. We were awakened by Varda, Lady of the Heavens, when she took dew from the sacred Silver Tree of the Valar, and rekindled the dim stars. We were born under a sky with no Anor. We view the Winter Solstice as the one day of the year where Ilúvatar reminds us of our humble beginnings, and so that we may never forget our origins.

"So let us celebrate this night! Let us remember the ages of the stars this night! Let us be merry and feast and drink with the name Varda on the tip of our tongues. Let us rejoice!"

The elves assembled cheered, and soon the revelry commenced in full swing. Though Haldir felt an underlying current of danger in the elves around him, he tried to appear as though he were enjoying himself.

He danced with Lothrin, in fact that might have been the only time when he was truly happy. The feel of her warm body against him made him glad to be in her company, and he was always disheartened when the minstrels stopped playing their music.

After a while Haldir felt a prickling at the back of his neck, and he turned to see Galadriel still upon her throne, staring at him like a hawk watching a mouse. He shifted uncomfortably as he looked away.

Spotting Rumil standing by the wine casks, he brought Lothrin into a light embrace. "Do you wish for something to drink?" he asked softly. "I see Rumil by the wine, and I wanted to speak with him shortly. I'll get you something if you'd like."

"No, thank you for asking however. I may want some later, so I hope that this isn't the only time you offer."

Haldir chuckled quietly. "I'll be right back." He disengaged himself from her, and walked nonchalantly towards his brother. When he reached him, Rumil gave Haldir a worried glance.

"How can you be so calm, brother?" Rumil hissed.

Haldir looked at him for a few seconds, trying to understand what he just said. "What?" he asked with an uncertain chuckle.

"There have been rumors, and I…you need to return to Lothrin before any damage is done."

Without another question, Haldir spun and walked quickly towards Lothrin, who was talking to another elleth. He reached her, and put on an amicable voice to hide the panic he was beginning to feel. "Lothrin, sorry I was so long. My shoulder is beginning to ache, would you mind if we excuse ourselves from the revelry for a short while…"

"How…dare you…so toy with my emotions!"

Haldir paused, his mouth going dry. "P-pardon?"

All noise within twenty feet of the two stopped abruptly as the sharp sound of Haldir being slapped sounded throughout the talan. "'I'll win the bet, and she won't even suspect anything as she falls hopelessly in love with me'?"

Haldir brought his hand up to touch the flesh that now stung from the force of the blow. "Who said this?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

"So you were so drunk that you don't even remembering uttering this? Ask around and see just how many elves here heard that you were a little too loud when you drank some eves ago!"

"Lothrin, I…" he started as he gently lay his hand on her shoulder.

She threw it off. "Don't touch me! I trusted you, I thought that you had changed!" she hissed, angry tears falling from her eyes. She turned and walked away.

Haldir watched in shocked silence before he came to his senses. "IF YOU BELIEVE SUCH FALLACY THEN I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU!" he bellowed towards her retreating back. When she did not turn around but started to run faster, Haldir dropped his extended hand.

He was suddenly aware of Rumil and Orophin standing by his side. "Half of the wardens are now unsure of your honor," Rumil said quietly.

"Brothers, find those who you trust, and find the nadorhuan who started these lies!" Haldir snapped before he turned and started towards the walkway opposite from the one that Lothrin exited by. Before he took three steps he collapsed onto his knees with a painful sob. Before any could touch him, he was up again, only a single tear showing just how grieved he truly was.

Not many people saw the tear for what it was. But one of the few was Galadriel. She realized that someone who was false would cry openly to all, or simply not cry at all. But to hide one's grief like Haldir was, even though it caused him pain as he marched calmly out of the talan, doing such showed that you truly were wronged. The queen of Lothlorien leaned over towards her husband. "We have been deceived, and I will find out who has started this, and see that they are justly punished. Two of my most talented commanders have been wounded this night. This is a high crime."

Celeborn nodded gravely, and Galadriel leaned back into her chair. Now she had to figure out how to bring the two wounded elves back together again so that they may heal each other…

**AN- Bet you never saw that one coming! Okay, when you review, tell us who you think is responsible for the rumors.**


	15. New Friendship

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_How could he_? _How could he do this to me_! _Cowardly Dog_! _Bastard_! _Oh Eru, am I cursed_? _Is this really happening_? Lothrin swiped angrily at tears that fell and ran faster as his shouts died on her ears.

_I thought_…_I thought things changed_! _I thought he_...she stopped suddenly her eyes trained on the ground. Realization dawned on her as she ran toward her talan again.

_What did I think_?_ He liked me_? _That he was changed_? _Did I think he cared for me_? _No, it was a bet_! _A bet_! As she turned down the path toward her talan she slammed into an elf head on, and gasped.

Pelilas looked alarmed as he crashed into the Commander and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she tipped over. After steadying her he bowed his head in apology and then looked at her, noticing her tears for the first time.

"Commander… I am sorry, did I hurt you?" he looked at her, feeling alarmed.

"Pelilas! He's so terrible, I thought he changed, I thought mayhap we could move past our quarrels and…" her voice trailed off as she buried her face in her hands. Unsure of what to do, Pelilas wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. He noticed how her hair was now in a state of disarray, like she had been running, elanor blossoms falling out of their respective places in her hair. "Commander, you speak of Haldir?" It was more a statement then a question really; he had heard the rumors as well.

"Mayhap, Commander you wish to accompany me to the Celebrant this night?" She looked at him as tears streaked down her face, confusion written across her face.

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Come Commander, it is not everyday that a youngling like myself is seen in the presence of a beautiful elleth, let alone his commander! The night is young yet, and I would have it that you smile and laugh, as is your nature. Would you accompany me there?" She nodded and took his arm as he whisked her toward the Celebrant.

They walked in silence until they reached the mouth of the river and he found a rock for her to sit upon, taking his cloak off and throwing it over the rock, so that her dress can remain unsoiled. When she sat on it, he moved to sit next to her and they both watched the water shimmer with the light of Ithil.

Her tears broke the silence again as she moved her hands to her face.

"Commander, ever have I looked up to you, for you are strong and resilient against all odds. My father has always told me that elves, though given the gift of immortality, must past through many tests in their life times. Mayhap this was one of those tests? You, yourself, Commander have always said things that are worth a try are always put on a road one regrets traveling thousands of times before they reach the end. Do you crumble now?" He looked at her and nodded, waiting for a reaction.

"I don't think this is one of those times, Pelilas. He made a bet, a bet. He said that I wouldn't even suspect the bet until I fell hopelessly in love with him! How Haughty! How…arrogant…" she buried her face in her hands again and cried.

Pelilas's sharp intake of breathe gave away his anger. He placed his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. He let her cry until she felt she was finished, only then releasing her.

They sat in silence for a while until he breeched it, his voice above a whisper, "Would you allow me, the honor, to defend you my lady?"

Lothrin's head snapped up and she met Pelilas's eyes. She broke into a smile, and then his grin drew across his face as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not you too!" she laughed, and then sniffled again, tears threatening to fall. He threw his head back and laughed and then tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Well, Commander, really, I think I could be a dashing elf, running to defend the valor of his lady! Like those edain warriors." He stood up and turned to her pulling out an imaginary sword and slashing the air with short arcs.

She laughed as he jumped around parrying blows of his invisible enemy and then faking a stab in the heart and falling to his knees.

"Oh…my Lady, make sure…that…" and he fell to the side onto the grass and closed his eyes. She roared with laughter unable to contain herself.

"Pelilas, why must you be so silly!" she stood up and pulled him to his feet. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, catching an elanor blossom as it tumbled from her hair and off her shoulder.

"I think this belongs to you, Commander." He said as he walked behind her trying to pin it back into her hair, but crushing it in the process. "Oh!" his eyes widened as the crushed petals fell into his hand and he walked back to her and took her hand placing the petals in it. "I think I killed the blossom." He said a grin on his face.

She took the petals in her hands and looked at them. _Crushed, like my heart_. Her eyes widened at the thought, and just as she was about to cry, Pelilas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, my mother always told me that if you find a crushed flower and you should happen to be by the celebrant that you should make a wish over the little petals and blow on them until they are carried away by the winds over the Celebrant." He nodded vigorously and grinned.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, as a smile crept across her face, "Pelilas, did you just come up with that?"

"Yes, Commander." He looked sheepish as she smiled and walked up to the celebrant. She threw a look over her shoulder at him and winked, "What should I wish for?"

"Hmm, I know naught. Mayhap, you would wish for another pretty elanor to place in your hair!" he laughed and walked up to her.

She looked at him, and then at her palm, where the crushed elanor sat, awaiting her wish. The smile faded from her face as she looked at the elanor critically. Pelilas placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, rubbing her back and nodding.

She closed her eyes and brought the palm of her hand up to her lips and made a silent wish to the Valar and blew on the petals. She opened her eyes as they took flight over her head and danced in the air, each petal slowly falling into the celebrant and waving away with the small ripples Pelilas caused by touching the face of the water.

She watched as the last one floated down on the air current, blowing hither and thither, slowly spiraling until it kissed the water and sailed away with its sisters. Her heart wrenched as she pictured that night in her talan when she and Haldir almost…almost what? Kissed? Ha, what a joke.

Pelilas stood up with a small elanor blossom cupped in his hands and grinned at her.

"Look what I found! The Vala have answered your prayers!" He handed it to her as she laughed.

"It seems that they have answered your prayers, my friend, for that is not what I wished for!" She smiled and plucked the blossom from his hand and placed it behind her ear.

He placed his hands on his hip and arched his eyebrow at her, "And what did you wish for, my lady!"

"That you stop calling me 'my lady' and call me Lothrin you silly elf!" his eyes widened as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes glimmering.

"Yes, my friend," she smiled, and he nodded and looked at her.

"That is an honor, Command—uh, Lothrin."

"Oh, be silent!" she laughed as he winked at her.

"Do you wish to return to the celebration? Mayhap I will be the lucky elf that will get to dance with you this night!" he laughed as her grin faded slowly.

"No, I do not wish to return there, I do not want to see him…" he nodded as he took her arm and pulled her away from the celebrant to make the trek back to the city.

"You know what will be the hardest thing, Pelilas?"

"What will that be, my friend?"

"Seeing him with another elleth," her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as he strained his ears to hear her, "mayhap I thought he would court me, and love me." Her last words were so low that had he not been so close to her he would have sworn she never said them.

He stopped her then and brought her around to face him. "Lothrin, if he has moved on to another elleth then he is not worth your tears. What he showed you was not real, it was part of a bet, and you deserve better than that. I know you do. And one day, that elf will walk right into your life and you will know it is him the minute you look into his eyes. Really, you shall, because that is how my mother knew that my father was that one ellon. And it is the moment I wait for, for myself as well." She was touched by his words, and nodded.

"So what do us lonely, single elves do?" she asked as they started walking toward the city again.

"Ah, that is simple my friend. We laugh, and sing, and dance, and train to fight the terrible forces of this earth!" she laughed as he ranted and tightened her grip on her friends arm.

"Yes indeed, training and drill in the morning shall make me very happy!" his eyes glimmered.

"I shall look forward to it!"

OoOoOoO

When Lothrin woke in the morning Anor had yet to rise and start her journey across the sky. Lothrin smiled, recalling how Pelilas had walked all night with her until she felt better and then when they had reached her door he looked down at her and asked her if he would be so lucky as to steal a kiss from her.

She had laughed, as he swooped down and kissed her forehead, and ranted on about how that was the best kiss he had ever gotten. Before she knew it she was dressed in uniform and ready for a workout on the field.

When she arrived she found Pelilas sitting on the field his bow between his legs trying to restring it. She smiled as she noted he was the first elf there, ready for drill, as usual.

"Pelilas, I never tire from seeing your bright face in the morning!" he smiled triumphantly when he strung his bow and stood up throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, but there is much beauty to be seen in Lorien, that one should always rise early and greet Anor with open arms." He let go of her and opened his arms to the sky.

"Pelilas, you are dramatic this morning." She laughed as he pulled a sheaf of papers from his pocket and handed them to her.

"What is this?" she asked, uncoiling the string from the papers and looking up to his smiling face.

"That, my friend, is an order from the Lady Galadriel to try the new city defense strategies. She bestowed it upon me yester eve! I was so very humbled by her choice in me to be her messenger, the beautiful Lady Galadriel, the one elleth who holds my heart." He sighed and grinned at her as she swatted him away.

"She is bonded to the Lord of this land, Pelilas. He would have you exiled for mutiny!" she laughed as he winked at her.

"Fear not Lothrin, for even though her beauty far surpasses yours, I still believe you are a fair sight for the eyes." He nodded in mock seriousness as she swatted his head, in mock offense. They stood laughing until her eyes fell on the sheaf of papers.

'Commander Lothrin of My Royal Guard,

After review of your new City Defense Stratagem, I would like you and the Wardens to participate in another 'City under Siege Drill'. I have alerted Haldir and several of his command, and would wish to notify you that they may attack at any given time. I would like to see the new tactics with stand the attack of the Wardens, for I place high regard in your ability to defeat and capture many of them.

Lord Celeborn'

Lothrin's eyes brightened as she recalled the placing of the trap nets in various areas around the city. _This will be my opportunity to win retribution for all the pain Haldir has inflicted on me, and my command_!

As a smile crept across her face, she grabbed Pelilas and laughed.

"We shall make the Wardens sorry they ever accepted this offer!" Pelilas nodded and fell into rank as the guard filed into the range.

After making the announcement about the new plans, she carefully ushered her 200 guards into the Armory lesson room and they reviewed the tactics that were introduced to them only days ago. None left that room without solid knowledge of the tactics.

She smiled as Pelilas came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This time, we shall be victorious!"

OoOoOoO

The Royal Guard had been on its toes, day and night, night and day for about a week now. Lothrin and her new found best friend never separated from each others presence for more than a few hours at a time, had taken to staying close to the primary guard talan and watching for the attack that hadn't come for several days yet.

"You know, I am beginning to think that Haldir will never show his face in Caras Galadhon again," Pelilas said as he leaned against a mellyrn.

Lothrin turned to him, a pained look on her face and then turned her line of vision to the forest below again. It still hurt to hear his name, to recall the scent of him when they were dancing together. It hurt to recall how wonderful it felt to be so close to him, in his arms, the complete center of his attention. She had long since admitted to herself that she had feelings for him. Love? She did not think so, but it was something akin to love, something that scared her.

Pelilas stood up suddenly alert and moved quickly to the edge of the talan, looking out toward the border. A smile crept across his face as he turned to Lothrin.

"They come!" She rushed to him and followed his line of vision with a smile. They shall never suspect! She thought, as she pulled Hirvegil to her and pointed in silence toward the group of one hundred Wardens moving stealthily along the ground.

"Ring the alarms, notify the city! And go to the Royal Talan!" he nodded as he rushed off and Pelilas grabbed her arm and pointed to the advancing enemy.

"Haldir leads the column! Come, lets cross to the outside of the gate, and catch Haldir in the outer net!" he grinned as she nodded. Just before she left, the second regiment filed into the talan and positioned themselves around the inner net and nodded to her.

She, Pelilas, and four other elves moved to the outside net, waiting for the prey to move into position.

Loud clangs and bells signaled the city alarm and then shouts signaled the movement of the Galadhrim citizens, all rushing about to evacuate the city.

_Closer Haldir, closer_! A grin spread on her face, her heart racing as Haldir walked closer with his Wardens to their traps. She tightened her hands around the rope to one corner of the net as Pelilas nodded from a tree across from her, holding the other side.

She held her hand up in a fist, to signal them to wait, as Haldir and Rumil stepped onto the beginnings of the net. Guards from the next talan shifted in excitement and tightened their grip on the ropes. She watched as Haldir stopped.

Even with the alarms sounding none had come to meet him, to stop his entrance.

"They do not come to meet us! Again they fail to protect the gates!" he shouted angrily and took another step closer to the middle of the net.

_One more step Haldir_! _One more_! Her hand twitched as she contained her glee and then he took the final step.

"NOW!" she screamed as she, Pelilas and the four guards pulled on the net, effectively capturing the enemy front lines. Quickly the six of them tied the top of the net to prevent escape from it, and shot fire down at the startled elves on the ground. She turned briefly before launching over the gate and made eye contact with Haldir, fighting to find his way out of the net with fifteen elves piled on top of him. _Take that you orc_! _That teaches you to toy with me_!

She launched over the gate just in time for the second batch of elves to get captured and she slapped Pelilas over the back and nodded.

"We have captured him! The leader of the orcs!" she laughed as she aided the guards in tying the second net to a mellyrn closing the top to hamper escape. Pelilas tugged on her as he dropped to the ground swinging his sword in short arcs, and knocking out Wardens. Many managed to get past the primary assault, but the primary line of defense made sure that less than half of their numbers had gotten past the front line, and then the wardens were attacked by the blanket of arrows. She smiled triumphantly as Pelilas dueled with Orophin.

She turned her attention to the inner city and rushed up to the guard talan and positioned herself on a branch, firing arrows. It was not a shoot to kill situation, and all the guards had been equipped with dull tipped arrows that embedded themselves neatly into the Warden's armor, marking them dead, but never breaching skin to draw blood. She watched as many of her guards fell out of trees, captured by the wardens and was surprised when her branch tipped with added weight.

Orophin slammed against her, effectively knocking her from the branch onto the talan where they began their own duel with swords.

She blocked his aim for her head, and swung in short arcs taking ground from him. _Just think of Haldir, just think of Haldir_. When she had backed Orophin to the tree he shoved her away and then he regained composure and began to parry, and stealing back lost ground. Their swords met at the middle, their faces mere inches apart as he heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Haldir…didn't…do…it!" he yelled in between strokes.

"You LIE!" she screamed as she shoved him back to the mellyrn. He turned on his side to avoid a blow aimed at his head and effectively sent a blow her way that knocked her from the talan.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud, and found Pelilas sitting on the ground, watching the struggling Wardens in the outside net. A smile graced his lips as he watched Haldir struggle to tear the net with a sword.

"You died?" he said as he looked up at her amused.

"Yes, Orophin is a skilled warrior." She placed a hand on his shoulder as he rose to his knees and pointed to the nets.

"Why can't they get out?"

"Mithril lined nets," she smiled as he stood up and threw his head back in a laugh.

"Ingenious plan, Lothrin!" he smiled as she turned to look at the March Warden.

"Indeed, and it was he who helped me come up with it!" she laughed.

"The nets?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, not the nets, that was my idea, but the assault from above. Not meeting the enemy on the ground." She smiled as he clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly the wardens in the outside net started shouting loudly. Haldir began beating against the net and looked down at Lothrin. She saw fear in his eyes and tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"Lothrin lets us down! Call your guard! They come!" he shouted, fear lacing his voice. She moved closer to the outside tent, and then she heard it. The ground shook terribly and the mellyrn leaves swished angrily in the wind. The second net of guards also saw it and started shouting.

Pelilas stepped closer to the gate, and his eyes widened in fear.

"We don't have enough time to set up the nets!" he shouted as the Uruk moved closer to the gate.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" she screamed turning back to him.

"Warn the city now, Pelilas! GO!" she shoved him as he climbed up and the alarm stopped momentarily, indicating the end of the drill. Then six emergency horns were blown and the alarm sounded again. Pelilas moved to the second net and pulled on the knotted, his fingers fumbling with the ropes, as the wardens in the second net urged him on. He looked down at them and nodded, returning his attention to the knot.

Below him the remaining twenty wardens gathered, beside Lothrin and many of the Royal Guard. Pelilas panicked and pulled out his sword and started hacking at the knot that wouldn't give.

"Please Valar, Please! Please you knot of Morgoth!" he kept striking the knot until it gave and the second net burst open sending twenty more wardens crashing to the ground. He moved to the outside net as Haldir was trying to saw his way out with his sword.

On the ground Lothrin swung in a high arc hitting the first Uruk that dared breech the gate. Arrows sailed down from the top over the elves hitting several Uruk. Orophin swung his sword over his head severing two heads and getting covered in thick dark blood.

Lothrin took a wrong step and was disarmed with a single blow. The Uruk in front of her grabbed her by the throat and raised her off the ground and laughed. He brought her close to his face and she gasped as the retched stench of his breath filled her nostrils. He ran his tongue from the base of her chin to her ear and she pulled on his hand to loosen the grip on her neck.

She was quickly losing air, and began to see black spots as she watched as the Uruk pulled a dagger from his side, and raised it toward her face. She struggled hard against him as the shouts around her died down and the black spots became bigger.

Haldir watched in horror and the dagger rose over her face and turned to Pelilas.

"Stop what you are doing this moment and help her!" Haldir's shouts became more frantic as he watched the dagger lower and Pelilas leapt from the net and reached her just in time for the dagger to slash just near her cheek.

He quickly severed the Urak's head from behind and got his first spew of dark blood, hitting him face on. His heart froze in fear as for the first time he smelt and tasted the dark blood. It sprayed from the neck of the Uruk into his nose, his mouth, his eyes, his hair. He shouted in fear as the Uruk fell to his knees.

He came to his senses when Lothrin fell back blood covering her face. He grabbed for her, fear instilled in him. This isn't like the drills! Nothing could have prepared me for this! He pulled Lothrin to his chest and fear grasped at him again when he looked over his shoulder and watched as Nemir fell to the ground less an arm and the Uruk above him drove his sword straight down into him. Nemir shuddered violently before his body went limp at the edge of the Uruk scythe.

He barely heard Haldir's shouts over his head to let them down. He looked down at Lothrin who was quickly regaining consciousness and blinked. Her eyes widened in fear as he felt a presence behind him. He froze, unable to react, and closed his eyes readying for the blade to come crashing down.

Lothrin moved quickly and shoved him to the side and pulled her long knives out shoving them into the gut of the Uruk above her. She rose to her knees and used her feet as leverage, pushing up to drive the knives further into the Uruk, looking into its yellow eyes and getting hit with the dark blood. Pelilas watched her, frozen as the Uruk fell.

"Pelilas!" she slapped him until he came to his senses, and pointed to the net.

"We have to untie them!" they grabbed each others hands and scaled the nearest tree. Pelilas jumped to the net and was closely followed by Lothrin, who set herself up at the edge of the tent, pulling her bow from her back and loading it. She pulled the string back to her cheek and aimed. She let loose many arrows as Pelilas bent over the knot again.

Below Orophin was driving back the Uruk even as they cut down many guards. Lothrin looked up and saw as the first Uruk reached the first stairs in the city. She turned to Pelilas and shouted, "I will return! Free them!" she shouldered her bow as she leaped from her perch and pulled her long knives out as she landed. Swinging them she cut down the first Uruk that came past her. She ran toward the stair, pulling her bow out and aiming, she shot the first, and the second, but the third escaped her, rushing up the stairs.

She leaped over the rail and watched as another guard shot the Uruk rushing up the stairs. She turned around in the stair watching as others rushed to the stairs to enter the city. In a bout of fear she whipped out her sword and started hacking at the railing.

_If I destroy the stairs they will not be able to reach the first level of the city_! Her swings became more frantic as the stair started cracking under her feet. Two other guards had moved down and were helping her make short work of the stair.

"WARN THE OTHERS!" she screamed as one nodded and rushed up to warn the other guards. She watched from the corner of her eye as the guards started attacking the lowest stairs that led to the forest floor. When the stair she was working on fell to the ground, it crushed 4 Uruk that had been foolish enough to run under the cracking wood.

She nodded to the elf that helped her and leaped from the stair and hit the ground hard. She rolled to her right, closely avoiding a scythe and stood up whipping her long knife into its head. She rushed toward the gate to find Pelilas still working in the knot, pulling it apart with his teeth. She notched an arrow and pointed it at the rope holding the net up in the air, just as soon as she released someone crashed into her, sending her arrow askew. It nailed Pelilas in the calf, eliciting a scream from him as he tumbled to the ground.

Haldir had sawed a bit through the Mithril, but, still he couldn't tear open the net. He shouted to Lothrin, tears in his eyes as he watched as many of the Uruk were driven out of the city.

Lothrin turned to face the offender who had knocked into her and watched as Orophin apologized from the ground his long fingers wrapped around an Urak arrow, embedded in his side.

She fell to her knees next to him and looked at him, fear in her eyes. She wrapped her hand around the arrow, and moved it slightly, elicited a shout from him.

"Leave it! Leave it! Defend your city, Commander!" he hissed through gritted teeth. She nodded and stood up, tears stinging her eyes as she whipped her long knives around cutting into anything that crossed her path. She watched as Uruk raced out of the city, now in a small pack, and watched their retreat.

Shouts of relief filled the air as the offenders headed out of the gate, but the air was suddenly pierced with a shrill scream as Pelilas was picked up by a retreating Uruk.

Lothrin shouted and rushed over to her friend and whipped her knife into the nearest Uruk. She shot out blindly, moving toward Pelilas.

Her fingers reached out and grasped his hand.

"Commander! I do not wish to die! Help me!" he shouted as they were torn apart.

"LOTHRIN!" Haldir shouted from above.

Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and she watched as a metal-plated hand crashed into her face. _PELILAS_! She screamed in her mind and then everything went dark.

Her body went limp in the Uruk's arms as they beat a hasty retreat from the woods, taking along with them Pelilas and Lothrin.


	16. What She Did Not Deserve

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Haldir jammed his sword back into his scabbard with an anger that was beyond anything that he had ever felt before. He actually saw red as he sprinted to the armory to get a bow and a quiver filled to the brim with arrows.

As he returned to the edge of Caras Galadhon, he walked past groups of Royal Guards who cried out in anguish, voicing their grief that their commander had been taken. He reached the small band of wardens that stood near the gate, all silent with sadness.

Haldir was already aware that Orophin had taken an arrow from an orc archer, but he still looked like he was getting ready to go. "Orophin, you're wounded; you will stay at the city. Rumil, take all who aren't wounded and who don't go with me and return to the border."

"And you go where?" Rumil asked tiredly.

"To get Lothrin and Pelilas back. I refuse to let the best Royal Guard commander seen in hundreds of years get captured and killed by scum, no matter her feelings towards me. I ask that twenty elves accompany me." In less than a minute twenty of his best stalkers and archers stepped forward. "Grab enough food to last a week, as well as medical supplies. I know not what condition we will find our fellow elves in, but I do not hope for the best." And then, so quietly that the other elves had a hard time hearing him, he added, "In fact, I fear the worst."

Haldir closed his eyes, trying to fight off the tears he felt approaching. When he opened them again, his eyes held a fierce determination. He headed for the Healer's Talan, the twenty elves that had come forward following him. He did not hesitate in picking up a small rucksack filled with medical supplies. "Golodh," he said, and one of the older elves that were still a part of the warden unit nodded in acknowledgement. "Go get the food, enough for all of us and Lothrin and Pelilas. And hurry, you'll need to catch up with us, for I dare not waste any time."

The silver haired elf nodded, and seemed to disappear. Without waiting another moment Haldir turned towards the city's gates and almost flew along the walkways and over the talans. He ignored the songs of lament that had already sprung up around the city. At least fifty elves had been killed in the fight, some of whom had been under Haldir's command. _It is the second time within a short period that the orcs have managed to penetrate our borders_. _How is this happening_? _Why is there now an increase in orc activity_?

He sprinted out of the gate and down the bridge which spanned the deep fosse that surrounded Caras Galadhon. He lightly leaped into the forest, and immediately started following the trail that the Uruk had left in the foliage. _They not only have to break into my lands, assault my city, and take two elves, but they also have to crush every living thing in their paths, now don't they_? Haldir thought darkly.

At least the Uruk-hai lust for destruction made their trail that much easier to follow. He was off like an arrow shot from a bow, his elves following him soundlessly. He reflexively took note of which direction he was running in. _East, they head for Dol Guldur!_ That just shortened the distance and time he had to rescue Lothrin before it was too late for the Royal Guard Commander. And failure was not something that Haldir was accustomed to.

Haldir was not surprised when Golodh came out of the trees to his left, moving as fast as the fleetest deer. "How far do you think they have gotten?" the silver haired elf shouted.

"Less then a day. I hope that we catch up to them before nightfall. Come, let us run faster!" The rest of the day was no more than reflexes, Haldir mindlessly jumping over rocks and around trees. When they finally left Lorien, they moved even faster, following the ongoing trail of the orc scum.

Haldir, however, was almost afraid of what he would find at the end of the hunt. All too often had he heard stories of terrible things done to elves by those who lived under Sauron's influence.

His fears were confirmed when he smelt blood about an hour before sunset. Its coppery scent hung heavy in the air, and red splashes adorned the ground. As well as something even worse. Four fingers were scattered across the ground, and if Haldir wasn't mistaken, they were the pointer and middle fingers of the right hands of both Lothrin and Pelilas.

_Oh, sweet Valar, how could they_! Haldir wanted nothing more than to stop and throw up, but he did nothing except step up the pace. The sun slowly set, but even after night finally fell over the land, Haldir didn't stop, and neither did his men. It was a gamble of fate whether or not the Uruk-hai stopped, but if they did, then the elves would come upon them hopefully unawares. If they kept on moving, at least they wouldn't gain any ground.

Not too long later Haldir caught sight of campfires in the distance. He gave a sharp whistle and held up a fist as he slowed down, the elves behind him doing the same. He flashed his hand in different shapes, and he listened as his men fanned out behind him in a reverse arrowhead formation. He had also signed that they were allowed to shoot once if he snapped his fingers.

It was as such that they reached the outer fringes of the Uruk-hai camp. It was not hard to spot the 'guards' who slouched at their posts, more interested in rest then the area surrounding them. Unfortunately, this would be their last mistake.

As softly and quietly as a shadow, Haldir snuck towards one of the guards. Without making a single noise, he readied his bow. He pulled back the string, and patiently waited. Just as the Uruk-hai yawned, Haldir let go of his string, the arrow hissing out.

The Uruk-hai made no sound as it caught the arrow right through its open mouth. As it collapsed Haldir looked around the camp perimeter, watching as guard after guard suffered much the same fate. Haldir holstered his bow, and drew his sword as his elves took the places of the now dead guards.

Once they were done moving, he strode boldly into the camp. His entrance was not unnoticed by the Uruk-hai. There was a loud roar as they all leaped up and readied their weapons. "I have come to trade with you!" Haldir bellowed, and the Uruk-hai paused their movements as they regarded him curiously.

After a pregnant silence, one of them spoke. "What for?"

"During your raid on Lothlorien, you captured two elves. I want them back."

Loud, raucous laughter followed his statement. "And what do you have to trade, elf?"

Haldir stared at them steadily until they quieted down. "Your lives."

There was a stunned and outraged silence at his statement. "What, you alone are going to slay all one hundred of us?"

Haldir simply raised his hand into the air, and snapped his fingers. Without any other warning twenty arrows hissed out of the darkness and each killed one Uruk-hai. The twenty creatures dropped to the ground, some screeching in pain, others instantly killed. "If I snap my fingers again, then you will all die. I say again, give me the elves, and you just might leave here alive."

"EAT DEATH!" the leader of the Uruk-hai roared, and Haldir barely had time to bring up his sword before they were upon him. The air was thick with elven arrows and the screams of those that they hit.

Meanwhile Haldir struck the first Uruk-hai with a strong flat-thrust, the blade tearing through the creature's armor like it wasn't even there. Unfortunately, this made it impossible for Haldir to bring his sword up as the leader charged him, black scimitar held high.

"Now you-!" the creature roared. But it was cut off as Haldir felt his leg rise and then snap out in a brutal kick that caught the Uruk-hai straight in the face. The spawn of Mordor never got the chance to recover as Haldir wrenched his sword out of the first Uruk-hai and whipped it through the air, easily decapitating the Uruk-hai leader with a nasty crunch as the blade tore through vertebrae.

The headless body slumped to the ground, and Haldir realized the fight was already done, all the Uruk-hai dead. He spotted the two captive elves, and wasted no time in getting over to them.

What he saw made him want to throw up. Both were topless, and they both had been whipped mercilessly. Lothrin had also been branded with orc blasphemy. He cringed as he realized that she would definitely scar. At least they had gotten there before the orcs decided to rape the two captives.

And he was right. Both were missing the pointer and middle fingers of their right hands. Unless they learned to shoot left handed, their careers as guards were over. "Lothrin, wake up!" he hissed urgently as he grabbed hold of her shoulders. Her skin burned to the touch.

Golodh ran over with the medical supplies, and with the help of two other elves, Haldir and Golodh had the wounds of the two cleaned and bound. Unable to bear Lothrin's mockingly bare state, he shed off his own shirt and put it on her.

As the two wounded elves were placed upon makeshift stretchers, Haldir couldn't help but let tortured thoughts run across his mind. _If only I had been there for her, how could I have failed her_? _Oh_, _Valar let her come out of her unconscious state soon, and let her fever break_. _She does not deserve this, oh sweet Eru, she does NOT deserve this_!


	17. Returning Home

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Lothrin lay helplessly on the stretcher feeling every bump and turn the Ellyn bearing her weight made. What was worse was the pain that she felt in her right hand; it was as a fireball had nestled on her palm and ceased to sate its fire. She tossed her head from side to side reliving the nightmare.

Flashback

"PELILAS!" she screamed as he was hoisted to another Uruk-Hai. She had awoken to find it hard to open her left eye, but as soon as she started talking to Pelilas to revive him the Uruks moved him.

When they were a great distance from Lothlorien she had managed to unbind her hands and reach for the sword of the Uruk carrying her. Immediately the leader caught the glint off the dirty blade and stopped her advance.

She quickly wounded the Uruk bearing her on his back and as he dropped her, she circled around and rammed the Uruk bearing Pelilas.

"Lothrin! Behind you!" he shouted as he was cast into the arms of another Uruk, but managed to kick him in the shins and roll out of the way. He found the discarded sword that was in Lothrin's hands previously and cut his binds. He pulled the sword up with him and killed the Uruk advancing on him.

Pelilas turned to take another swing when a scream stopped him. He turned to his commander to find her being held down by one Uruk as the leader advanced on her, pulling her right hand up to his mouth. Pelilas launched toward her, and in blind rage was picked up by another Uruk and choked until his body fell limp.

Lothrin's heart froze in terror as the Uruk lowered his yellow eyes to her and licked her hand, taking her fingers in and out of his mouth several times. She tried to pull away, but the Uruk that held her was too strong. She was disgusted as the Uruk before her looked aroused and as he came closer to her, he let his tongue wander over her face. She screamed and kicked her knee out as hard as she could, but her attack was waylaid when the Uruk holding her smashed her to the ground and wrapped his legs around her. The leader bent down and ripped her tunic open and began to touch her, and as she fought back to no avail, soon Pelilas's screams were heard to her ears.

They had him bent over on the ground, his tunic and leggings torn off and cast away as they rubbed their filthy hands over him, touching his most secret places. And when he lashed out, a large leather whip came out and he suffered dozens of lashes before he went limp again.

She envied him this state of unconsciousness, for what they did next to both of them was terrible. The leader walked over to Pelilas and lifted his right hand to his mouth and breathed, "Too long have you elves used your bows against us…" and he bit off Pelilas's right index and middle fingers. Lothrin was enduring a round of whipping herself and as she watched her friends fingers fall to the ground, she finally succumbed to her tears.

She watched as the Uruk walked toward her and flipped her on her back, grinding the now open wounds to the ground and held her breast in his hand. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You would make a wondrous whore for the lower ranks," then clamped down on her two fingers.

Her body convulsed as she felt the razor sharp teeth severe skin and bone and she heard the crunching of the bone as she fell into darkness.

End Flashback

They had stopped, and she could make out the forms of several Ellyn leaning over her but nothing seemed coherent. It was all hazy and she felt hot, like her body was on fire.

Several times she tried to open her parched mouth, but no sound passed through, as she fluttered between life and death.

_Pelilas, where are you_? In her mind she searched through the increasing darkness for him, but felt him not.

_Am I dead_? _Lord Mandos, keeper and King of Arda, it is not my tim_e…_I am of the Eldalie_, _we_ _do not die_. And just then the darkness overtook her again and her body when limp.

Haldir sat next to her watching as her eyes fluttered open and closed and as her body trembled. Suddenly she ceased movement and her head limply rolled to the side. Fear clasped at him as he shook her body and willed her to open her eyes again.

"I command you to wake up at once! Lothrin! Wake up you stubborn elleth, do not stop fighting now!" Golodh ran to him and stayed his hands, looking frustrated.

"Haldir! Be gentle! She has suffered much."

"Will she live?" he asked, his hands still clamped on her shoulders, his knuckles white.

When no answer came, Haldir lowered his forehead to hers and pulled her marred hand into his. His leaned his head down against the burning skin and lowered his eyes to the bandaged hand. His thumb slowly caressed the gap as he whispered softly to her.

"You have been the strongest elleth I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. Tell me this now, who is to be that annoying thorn in my side if you should fade? Who should I bicker with if you should pass into the halls of waiting? Stay here, stay here with me, and…" he broke off, still unable to coherently gather his feelings for her, but pained that she should leave him.

The soft moans of Pelilas caused him to look up and toward the young ellon who was whimpering from some terrible dream. It was then that Haldir took note of the disgusted looks he was receiving from some of his command.

Truly, the rumor that had engulfed Lorien was still working its horrid curse, still questioning his honor.

Lothrin suddenly became aware of a tightening on her right hand and her body exploded with pain again. In her mind she could smell the horrid stench of the Uruk, she could see his yellow beaded eyes, her hand in his mouth, and so she screamed, ripping her hand from Haldir's tightened grasp, and crying out in pain as her eyes tightened and she called for the help of Mandos.

Suddenly the choking darkness was lifted and she saw a light. It danced in the distance of her mind as it waxed and waned, pulling her toward it.

Golodh quickly came to her side and placed a damp cloth over her forehead looking worried. Already Pelilas had awakened but he was too weak to move and lay on his stretcher his eyes fixed on Haldir, tears flowing from his eyes.

Haldir left Lothrin and slowly ventured to Pelilas's side and knelt down before him.

"You have been through much, and my heart is glad to tell you that you will be returning home safe, young Pelilas." Pelilas's eyes darkened as he looked disapprovingly on the March Warden and he moved his head toward Lothrin again.

"Would you still think to seduce her if she is scarred and branded in this terrible fashion? Or were you so lust driven that night you were drunk that you could only picture her in her wholeness? March Warden, ha, to me you are naught but Commander of filth, and dishonor. And you shame me by offering your protection. You should know that you hurt her terribly Haldir, she had just lost her dear friend Belegorn to dishonor and turned her faith to you, and you were naught but a dishonorable scoundrel. Feigning for her affections only to lure her to your bed and think nothing of her after you stole her precious self from her. Today you are the Uruk, you are Sauron incarnate. Do not speak to me again." Pelilas had exhausted himself and as his eyes were drooping he felt Haldir's hand tighten around the neck of his tunic.

"I swear on my life to find and make the snake pay whom spread such lies." He hissed and moved quickly away from Pelilas.

Lothrin moaned again, and her eyes fluttered open and shut a few times. She caught a glimpse of the starry night sky and finally her breathing evened out. She sucked in all the air her lungs could take and blew it out, finally opening her eyes. Her senses were assaulted with a woodland scent, so familiar, yet so distant. She suddenly became aware of how cold her legs were and how hot her face was. She rolled her head to the side and looked down at her body, still unwilling to do her bidding.

She lay on a makeshift stretcher as an ellon moved silently near her. She looked down at her body and realized that she was naked, except for the black tunic that covered her body, it was long reaching her knees easily, and the cuffs had been rolled back several times to reveal her hands.

My hand- She moved her hand slowly pulling it up to her face moving her thumb and pinky finger. The ring finger was severely disfigured and refused to move at her will. She brought up her other hand and looked at the index and middle fingers and then to the right hand where those two fingers were missing. Tears had sprung up, and she could see him near her and noticed that he only wore his cloak, without his inner black tunic.

She placed her left thumb where the missing fingers were and felt for them, frantically willing them to appear again.

She fought back the tears and screamed inside her as he dropped to her side and put a hand on her cheek. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and looked at her.

"Lothrin, you-" Haldir stopped as she winced at the sound of his voice, closing her eyes and looking away from him.

"Once again…the March Warden has proven to be the better commander of his force…there is no need to mock me, for I have suffered enough pain. Let me be…" and then she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Or do you have a bet on whether I shall survive the night so that you may resume your quest to bed me?"

It hurt to hear her say those words out loud. Something inside of her wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her she was still beautiful to him, that he would not care if she was not whole. Something inside her wished to believe that he was not a vile elf who would bet and feign for false affections, something wanted him to tell her it would be okay, that all was not lost, and all would be made right.

"Perhaps, March Warden you should find yourself a young docile elleth who would readily lie down for you…perhaps someone whole and with all their fingers." She closed her eyes as tears began to run and turned her head away from him.

She was surprised when he remained silent, no smart quips, no annoying remarks. He simply took her right hand into his, settled his back against the tree at the head of her stretcher and placed his large hands over it, cradling it as if it were fragile, and apt to break if mishandled.

Her eyes remained closed, longing for more contact with him, but knowing in her heart that it could not be. Her eyes snapped open as she turned to him as reality set in.

"I will have to learn to be left handed… for I worked too hard to reach my rank, and shall not give it up as yet." He lifted his head from the tree, and his gaze slowly lowered from the starry night to hers.

"I will teach you all you wish to learn, dear one."

Her brows rose at the endearment, and something akin to pain shone through her eyes, and soon she closed her eyes and let her head roll to the side, falling asleep.


	18. Tough Training and Protection

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Two weeks. Two slow weeks had passed since Lothrin and Pelilas came back, and it was only just recently that Lothrin had healed enough to begin her training. And Haldir made sure that it was he who took the responsibility of retraining the captain of the Royal Guard.

They had been concentrating on swords first, and that was their current activity. Haldir had also chosen to fight left-handed, so that they both stood upon equal footing. Still, that did not make them equal in skill…

Haldir snapped his wooden sword around and broke Lothrin's guard with a loud crack. "NO!" he shouted angrily, impatience making him less pleasant than usual. "You have to anticipate my blow, and therefore parry or move with it. You can't be rigid!"

Tears of frustration and anger gathered in Lothrin's eyes, and though Haldir hated seeing them there, he couldn't be soft on her. And another thing also bothered him greatly. He hadn't shown Lothrin one tiny hint of compassion, nor did he show her the love he still felt for her. If he wanted to preserve his honor and restore his old trust he would have to show that he either cut off the bet, or there hadn't been any bet in the first place.

He also had been told by his brothers that they were drawing closer to the one who spread the foul rumor in the first place. They were asking those who had told others about Haldir's 'bet' who they had heard it from. Slowly they were backtracking to the rumor's source.

He came back to the present as he heard Lothrin give a gasping sob. He gazed coolly at her, an eyebrow raised in disdainful curiosity. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "It's just that this is so hard, and I have barely rested a minute since I've gotten back. The…nightmares are vivid."

Haldir stared at her for a few seconds. _She's hiding something, that much is certain_. _But what it is, who knows besides her_? "Fine, we will stop for today. I want you to go talk to the healer about these nightmares of yours."

Lothrin nodded, and handed her sword over to Haldir. He took it from her, and they both walked towards the armory. Haldir noticed that the elleth beside him was looking at him oddly. "What?" he asked, slightly crossly.

"Do you…do you know what happened to Pelilas?"

Haldir felt his shoulders drop with sadness. "He decided to resign from the Royal Guard. Instead he is now the apprentice of one of the more renowned smiths of Caras Galadhon. He will probably be expecting a visit very shortly."

"Who is in charge of the Royal Guard?"

Haldir just gave her a look. "You are. However, just as Rumil and Orophin are taking charge of the wardens until my return, Mirgalen, your junior commander, has command of the Guard."

They walked on for a few more minutes before Lothrin decided to speak again. "Why are you being so kind to me? Is this part of your bet?"

Haldir had to clench his jaw shut to refrain from snapping at the elleth beside him. "I've already told you," he ground out, "if you believe in such lies, then I was wrong about you." The rest of the walk was in silence.

And as Haldir watched Lothrin head off towards her quarters, he sighed sadly. So much anger and sadness over such a small lie. He yearned to take her in his arms, to tell her that all would end out alright. Sometimes just being in her presence was too much.

But if he gave into his desires, she would think him false. Damn the one that made that rumor start. Who hated the both of them so much to start such a lie? Or…did that liar only hate one of them?

Who was the one elf who hated Haldir more than anything else in Arda? Belegorn. Belegorn seemed to be the right elf, but did he have the courage to do it? And did he have the courage to withstand the punishment if he was found?

But there was another problem. How could it be proven that Belegorn truly was the instigator? He could easily just deny it. Unless…unless Galadriel was the one who questioned him. He would be unable to lie to the Lady of Light.

Would she agree to questioning Belegorn was another question that needed to be answered. For the time being, he would ask what few friends he had among the city folk to keep an eye on Belegorn.

He realized that he had started walking towards the stairs where Lothrin went. _Maybe I should follow her, and make sure that she is okay_. _After all, it's not like I have anything else to do_. And so he quickly ran up the stairs after the elleth that had been plaguing his mind as of late.

So Haldir found himself a new task. He was almost Lothrin's shadow, always following her, and helping her in what ways he could without being seen. He was glad to see that she held her head high, despite all that had happened to her. And yet there was still an air of tragedy around the elleth. And most of the elves around her disdainfully ignored her, something that irked Haldir to no end. But there was nothing he could do to prevent it. More then ever he wished to know who had started the rumors, for if that person hadn't, maybe things would have been different. Lothrin might not have been horribly wounded, and they might have been officially a couple.

As the day drew to a close Haldir watched as Lothrin tiredly made her way into her quarters. But she shouldn't have been tired; after all, she had barely done anything besides visit Pelilas and eat at the regular mealtimes. Though Haldir was annoyed that she didn't listen to his advice to go to the healer about her bad dreams.

He waited until she had been in her talan for fifteen minutes before he quietly entered. Just as he expected, Lothrin was already asleep, though she slept in the manner of a human, and it wasn't peaceful slumber. She twitched and moaned frequently in her sleep.

He sighed as he walked into the talan and sat cross-legged next to her bed. He laid a gentle and light hand upon her brow, and Lothrin immediately became much calmer. He gently stroked her soft hair, and Lothrin murmured peacefully.

Haldir let himself relax and rested in the manner of an elf, telling his body to wake up before dawn. By the time that Lothrin woke up in the morning much more refreshed than she felt since she was captured, Haldir was long gone, and waiting for her like usual at the archery range and practice grounds.


End file.
